Flores del Manzano
by Lorelay
Summary: La historia de amor de Carlisle y Esme. Relatada desde el punto de vista Esme, cuenta como fue la primera vez que lo conocío y como quedó perdidamente enamorada de él esa primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

Flores del Manzano

Flores del Manzano

**Capitulo I:**

Año 1911

La brisa era apenas perceptible y el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo celeste. Era una tarde de verano hermosa, como cualquier otra, en el pueblo Columbus. Mis padres y yo nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de nuestra casa, disfrutando de aquel día. Ambos discutían sobre los últimos acontecimientos mundiales y familiares: la primera guerra mundial, la crisis económica y nuestro próximo traslado a Chicago. "Esme, pon más atención"; me habría dicho mi padre, mientras mis ojos se desviaban de ellos hacia el cielo en busca de escapatoria.

Personalmente no me interesaba el tema, sobre todo los políticos. Mi madre me decía que con 16 años, ya tendría que ir preocupándome más de estas cuestiones: pues no faltaba mucho para dejar atrás mi inocencia y convertirme en una flameante esposa. Como tal, tenía que tener conocimientos de la situación mundial, y otras palabrerías. Ni tampoco quería pensar sobre el tema del traslado, eso me generaba inquietud y generalmente lo desviaba de mi mente.

Le sonreí con respeto y simule prestar atención, mientras tomaba entre mis manos una taza de porcelana, llena de fino té. Asentía de vez en cuando, cuando mi padre me miraba y buscaba mi acuerdo. Pero no podía evitar perderme en mis pensamientos, en mis puros pensamientos.

No me sorprendí al darme cuenta que el sol ya estaba por esconderse, en un luminoso crepúsculo. Mi madre junto a mi padre se levantaron del lugar y me pidieron que entrara con ellos. Sin embargo, yo no tenía ganas. Quería seguir allí sentada, pensando o tal vez leyendo, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol.

- Prefiero quedarme un momento más pensando sobre la situación padre. Me gustaría analizarla un poco y compartir luego mis conclusiones con usted – le pedí con cordialidad, sonriendo. Obviamente era una mentira. Pero me pareció la manera más eficaz de convencerle.

-De acuerdo Esme. Pero no te tardes. Te espero en el estudio -. Me dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia casa, junto a mi madre.

Suspire de alivio y simule estar sentada unos minutos más. Luego me levanté y me dirigí hacia el manzano que se encontraba en el centro del jardín. Desde chica siempre me había divertido estar entre sus gruesas ramas y disfrutar, sobre todo en verano, el aroma de sus flores. Eso era algo que extrañaría muchísimo una vez idos de allí. Sin siquiera pensarlo, como un reflejo automático, subí mi pierda izquierda a la rama más cercana y fina, en comparación con el resto. Sujete mi mano derecha a otra rama, y me impulse hacia arriba aferrándome.

Pero cuando quise subir más, mi pie derecho resbaló sobre una de las ramas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro. Mis manos resbalaron sobre la corteza dura y caí al suelo bruscamente.

Me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, cuando un "crack" sonoro cruzó mis oídos. Rápidamente sentí como mi pierna izquierda, la cual se encontraba bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, era cubierta de un fuego abrasador y el dolor nubló mi vista.

Comencé a llorar con intensidad ante el dolor insoportable. Mis padres no tardaron en salir abalanzados sobre mí. Mamá murmuró algo en señal de desaprobación "Esme, has crecido. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?" Creí oírle decir. Eso incrementó mi llanto, porque uno de mis mayores miedos era crecer y afrontar la realidad. Desde siempre había tenido la ilusión de permanecer congelada… vivir eternamente. Pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar eso, ahora el dolor lo era todo.

Mi padre me tomó entre brazos mientras yo comenzaba a marearme. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a no vomitar.

No los abrí en todo el trayecto que llevo llevarme desde mi casa hacia el hospital. Recién ahí me anime a mirar la situación.

Una enfermera con gesto severo me observaba y mis padres estaban a mi lado. Mamá estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar por la forma en que revoloteaba los ojos. Mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido, con su gesto frío. Miré mi pierna, ahora de un color extraño, mezcla de verde, violeta y sangre coagulada. Eso me asustó y miré a la enfermera suplicante, mientras el dolor incitaba mis lágrimas

- Vendrá el Doctor Cullen a verte querida – dijo con tono severo, aunque pude percibir como su voz se suavizaba al pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre. – No te muevas de la camilla

Asentí y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación sola, sobre esas camas amarillentas.

- Espero que sea la última vez Esme. Ya debes madurar niña – exclamó mi padre con voz autoritaria.

No contesté. Mis lágrimas lo decían todo. Desvié la vista hacia la ventana, mordiendo mi lengua hasta sangrar por el dolor. No me permitiría gritar y tenía que enjuagar rápidamente esas lágrimas: ya no quería ser una vergüenza para mis padres.

Mientras mis manos secaban casi con desesperación las lágrimas, mis oídos oyeron desde lejos una voz masculina fuerte y dulce a la vez que pronunciaba mi nombre. Por sus pasos seguros, supuse que se trataría del doctor encargado de tratarme. Miré con una extraña ansiedad hacia la puerta, hasta que se abrió.

Mis ojos se chocaron con algo totalmente cegador. Un hombre alto, de contextura física fuerte y madura, cuyos cabellos eran rubios como los mismos rayos del sol de esta tarde. Su sonrisa me deslumbró, una serie de perfectos dientes blancos, alineados como una regla. Sus labios al igual que su piel blanca, parecían ser de sedas. Pero lo que más captó mi atención fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos: de un color ámbar, como si dentro de ellos estuviera derretido todo el oro del mundo.

Ampliando mi vista, todo su rostro parecía perfecto. Todo su ser.

Como si se tratase de una Arcángel. O una estatua, de estas que te quedas horas mirándolas, tratando de encontrarle alguna imperfección, aunque sabes de ante mano que nunca la encontrarás.

- Buenas Noches, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y atenderé a su hija – su voz, ahora más clara, era como fina música para mis oídos. Era tan seductora. Toda su persona lo era. Pero de una manera totalmente irracional y frustrante, porque… ¿cuántos años tendría? El doble. Tal vez era casado y tenía hijos. Y yo con 16 años viéndole como un buen candidato. Que necia que era.

- Doctor – saludó mi padre con voz fría. Era claro que ya no le agradaba por su apariencia – Mi hija se ha quebrado la pierna haciendo una estupidez.

- Subía el manzano de nuestro patio – aclaró mi madre con fingida amabilidad.

En ese momento, sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban. No me animé a mirarle y baje la vista hacia mi regazo, en silencio.

- Si me disculpa señor Evenson, no me parece una estupidez. Suele pasar, además, es agradable subir a los árboles – comentó con su voz terciopelada. En ese momento elevé la mirada hacia aquellos ojos y sonreí con timidez. El me devolvió la sonrisa y sentí como mi estomago se encogía y el dolor parecía irse. – En fin, enyesaremos tu pierna. – asentí y casi me explota el corazón, cuando sus manos blancas tocaron la piel de mi pierna. El tacto era frío, demasiado frío como si fuera de hielo. Pero no me desagrado, al contrario, involuntariamente una sonrisa se abrió camino en mis labios. Nunca pensé que su piel fuera a ser tan suave y que me generaría tanta calma…

- Por suerte, la fractura no ha sido expuesta. Su curación será rápida – dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le miraba anonada, olvidando completamente el asunto de la pierna. Ni siquiera lo sentía. Lo único que percibía ahora, era dos puntos de calor en donde antes habían estado apoyada sus manos.

Mis padres se sentaron pacientes, mientras el Doctor Cullen llevaba a cabo el trabajo. Ni en un segundo desvié mi mirada de sus manos. Verlas trabajar con sutileza y perfecta delicadeza me asombraba. Ni siquiera me causo dolor cuando coloco una tabletilla de madera a lo largo de la pierna. Comencé a marearme y me di cuenta que había resistido demasiado la respiración: tanta dedicadse me cortaba el aire.

- Señor Evenson, preferiría que su hija se quedara esta noche aquí. De esta forma el yeso se secará sin complicación alguna – dijo mirando a mi padre. Éste asintió algo dudoso y mi madre frunció el ceño. Parecía… ¿celosa?

Yo sin embargo, me encontraba en el cielo. Disimuladamente sonreí, pero prefería estar gritando de alegría. Siempre había odiados aquellos lugares, pero ahora era todo diferente. Ahora había un porque. Nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago surgió cuando me observó y me sonrió con calidez. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y me sonroje al pensar que tal vez lo estaría oyendo.

Lamentablemente mis padres se quedaron conmigo hasta el anochecer. Yo le insistí que se fueran a casa a descansar ya que mañana debían trabajar. Les aseguré que estaba bien y que no era necesario que se quedaran allí, velando por mis sueños. Al final logré persuadirlos y ambos se retiraron no muy convencidos a casa.

Suspire aliviada y con la luz de la lamparilla de aceite aun encendida, miré mis manos tratando de encontrar algo divertido. Inevitablemente vino a mi mente el rostro de Carlisle Cullen y eso me hizo sentir impura. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Esme? ¿Tu mente no se había encargado ya de decirte una y otra vez que el era un hombre grande, tal vez casado, con una familia? ¿Cómo te atrevías?

Fruncí mis labios ante mis pensamientos y cerré mis ojos, acomodándome mejor en la almohada. Aun que la posición no me resultaba del todo cómoda. Intente conciliar el sueño pero me era imposible. Sin pensarlo, mis ojos se abrían y miraban hacia la puerta, esperando a que apareciera como esta tarde. Desde ese momento no lo había visto más y eso me había generado angustia. Pero aun conservaba la esperanza, de que tal vez, se acordaría de una niña estúpida como yo.

Eso era

Una estúpida

Enojada conmigo misma, trate sin mucho excito darle la espalda a la puerta, quedando una posición algo complicada con el incomodo yeso. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a convencerme de que esta vez tenía que dormir, y solamente dormir. Nada de sueños extraños, con batas blancas y ojos dorados…

Estaba feliz. Radiante. Me encontraba en mi patio trasero junto al manzano y el aroma de sus flores me embriagaba. Tal vez era por eso que estaba ahí, por ese aroma tan dulce, tan placentero… Tomé una flor entre mis manos y la acaricie con infinita delicadeza y paciencia, para no dañarla. Tan suave… tan tierna. De repente, el aroma se incrementó, sintiendo mareo y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, brillante. Comencé a reír y miré hacia el manzano, donde una figura oscura se reposaba sobre éste. Solo podía distinguirle dos gemas doradas en su rostro y una sonrisa cegadora que era absolutamente mía. Me acerqué a este sin miedo, mientras el aroma me comenzaba a nublar la vista y todo se desvanecía lentamente….

Desperté algo agitada. Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración algo entrecortada. Aquello me había parecido tan real, como el dolor de mi pierna en su momento. Inclusivo aun podía sentir en la punta de mi nariz los residuos de aquel perfume.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, pequeña? – su voz me hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia él. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y mis mejillas ardieron. Estaba ahí, al lado mío, con su mirada cordial y su sonrisa milagrosa. Pero había algo más… algo que no había captado desde un principio. Su perfume. Olía a las flores del manzano, mezclado con la esencia del sol y rosas. Cerré los ojos, algo aturdida.

- No… - susurré y mi voz sonó patéticamente pastosa – Es que me ha parecido demasiado real como para ser un sueño – y eleve mi vista hacia aquellos ojos. Ahora entendía porque el aroma embriagador…

- Lo siento, no quería molestarle – se disculpó mientras amagaba para levantarse. Yo rápidamente actué.

- No – negué con la cabeza – Usted no me ha molestado Dr Cullen – pronuncie las palabras con delicadeza, no pretendía ser descortés – Al contrario, necesito algo…

Me miró de una manera que no pude comprender. Mezcla de compasión y… algo que no pude descifrar. Me sonrió y me derretí como la mantequilla en ese momento.

- ¿Qué deseas Esme? – mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando pronunció mi nombre. Sonaba más hermoso en sus perfectos labios que en cualquier otra persona.

- A... Agua – respondí como una tonta. El asintió y me acercó el vaso. Vacile en tomarlo, temiendo que mis manos nerviosas, cometieran algún accidente. Al fin decidí hacerlo antes de parecer una inválida y lo tomé con cuidado. Por unos momentos, nuestros dedos rozaron. Una corriente eléctrica de lo más extraño cruzó todo mi cuerpo. Aun temblando me llevé el vaso a mis labios y trague con demasiada rapidez. Hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

- Tus manos… - susurró, aun que no estuve muy segura de que si lo que oí fue cierto o no, por que sus labios casi no se movieron al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Miré mis manos y me percaté que estaban marcadas por varios rasguños con apariencia extraña. Aquella tarde no me había percatado de ellos. ¿Tan inmensa había sido mi ensoñación? No tuve tiempo de responder porque sus manos fuertes y frías tomaron las mías en un segundo y sin perder tiempo, tras tomar un algodón con alcohol, comenzó a curarlas.

Me quedé casi sin aire cuando lo vi. obrar de esa manera. Mis manos parecían quemarse ante su tacto, pero no de forma desagradable, sino que me encantaba aquella sensación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su trabajo y creí verlos algo más oscuro de lo normal. Seguramente por la escasez de la luz.

- Ahora sí se curaran bien – dijo con una sonrisa y tiró el algodón al cesto.

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa, mientras corría mis manos con disgusto hacia mi regazo. Las observé y tenía por supuesto mejor aspecto que antes – Nunca debí subirme al Manzano…

- A veces los accidentes no se pueden evitar – dijo con cordialidad mirándome. Yo me sonroje, por supuesto – Además, no es algo prohibido. Yo siempre solía trepar árboles a tu edad – eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, sobre todo por lo aterciopelada que era su voz.

- No quiero ser una vergüenza para mis padres. Ellos quieren que deje esas boberías y comience a asumir mis responsabilidades de casi adulta. Quieren casarme pronto – dije, aunque no se porqué tenía que estar contándoles estas cuestiones tan poco interesantes. Que tonta.

- Entiendo – dijo en un susurró desviando la mirada - Aun así Esme, eres joven. No está mal que quieras disfrutar de la vida – luego, pareció vacilar pero me habló con el mismo tono suave - ¿Qué más te divierte?

Aquello si que me sorprendió. Hubiera esperado alguna otra pregunta formal o tal vez una despedida profesional. Pero no una cuestión de mi vida. No me molestó. Al contrario, me dio una alegría inmensa y mis ojos no podían mentir ante mis emociones. Sentí que se humedecían y sonreí plenamente.

- Sobre todo, estar en mi jardín, trepando el manzano y ver el crepúsculo. Disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol en el día. Pero también adoro hacer arreglos en flores y me considero muy buena, sin intenciones de parecer soberbia – aclaré tras una risita que el compartió conmigo y por un instante me perdí en ella – Eh… también me encanta leer y escribir. Sin embargo, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es remodelar las cosas. Cuando los adornos de la mesa del living me aburren, busco cambiarlos por otros, buscarles nuevos lugares, entre otras cosas. Mamá dice que si hubiese nacido hombre, hubiera llegado a ser un gran arquitecto – me encogí de hombro ante la idea – En fin. Eso es lo que más me divierte y amo hacer – aclaré con una triunfal sonrisa que el me respondió.

- Puedes llegar a hacerlo si te lo propones – me dijo y por un momento me perdí en la conversación.

Sonreí y le observé

- Me encantaría – confesé porque en mi yo interior siempre había sentido la necesidad de dedicarme a eso. A ser arquitecta. Pero una carrera que estaba solo limitada a los hombres y que cuyas mujeres, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano en todo el mundo, no pretendía un buen futuro para mí. Suspiré algo frustrada.

Noté como sus ojos me observaban unos momentos y me sentí intimidada. Luego se levantó de su asiento y me sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que millones de mariposas volaran por todo mi cuerpo.

- No pretendo molestarte más Esme, mejor descansa. Ya mañana podrás irte a tu casa con tu familia – me dijo con una voz tierna a la cual no pude evitar sonreír y retenerla en mi mente para luego volverla a escuchar.

- Gracias Dr Cullen – susurré algo intimidada y me recosté mejor en mi cama. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y luego salió caminando lento, hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

Cerré los ojos aun con mi sonrisa. Aspire el aroma que todavía residía allí y me sumergí en un colchón de flores conocidas. Era tan suave, tan placentero, que por un momento fantasee estar entre sus brazos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**:

Abrí mis ojos con pesar. Alguien estaba zamarreando mi hombro con cuidado para que despertara. No pude evitar sentirme molesta ante la interrupción: ¿Por qué justo en este momento? ¿Cuándo estaba teniendo el más maravilloso de los sueños?

- ¿Esme? – escuché desde lejos decir, y desde ahí, todo mi humor cambió. Sonreí ampliamente, automáticamente ante la presencia de aquellas notas musicales. Ante mis ojos se encontraba el protagonista de mis sueños. Era mucho mejor en la realidad, más perfecto.

- Buenos Días Dr Cullen – murmuré con voz pastosa, sonrojándome.

- Buenos Días Esme – me saludó con calidez y mi estómago se encogió como una pasa – Tus padres te están esperando. Verifique el yeso y se encuentra perfecto, por lo tanto, ya puedes irte tranquila a casa.

Arrugue el gesto y miré hacia mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo.

- Perfecto… - dije molesta, simulando mi poco entusiasmo. El me observó por algunos segundos, y no pude comprenderlo. Parecía incómodo, como si algo le molestara… y eso me hizo sentir peor. Seguro tenía pésima presencia. Mis cabellos debían de estar hechos un nido de rata y mis ojos hinchados. Horrible.

- Llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude a vestir – dijo rápido, tal vez… demasiado rápido, y salió caminando con paso apresurado hacia la salida.

Yo bufé por debajo, aun más molesta.

No me quería ir. No quería separarme de él. Algo extraño me unía a su persona… sentía que… sin él nada tenía sentido. Y eso me destruyó por completo.

Lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, terminando su recorrido en la sabana amarillenta. La enfermera no tardó en entrar y cuando me vió así, se acercó a mi con aire maternal.

- Pequeña, solo serán algunos meses… - dijo acariciando mi cabello. Yo asentí con la cabeza, retirando las lágrimas de mi cara con determinación. – Te ayudaré – me dijo mientras retiraba las sabanas de mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando y como fue que me vistió con un vestido liviano y blanco, con detalles delicados en celeste pastel. Peinó con cuidado mi cabello y me acercó mis pertenencias. Yo las tome y me quedé sentada en la silla esperando a que mis padres entraran por esa puerta.

Dije un "gracias" ausente hacia la enfermera una vez que terminó con su trabajo y miré el suelo, mientras la vista se me nublaba nuevamente.

Escuche como la puerta se abría sigilosamente y unos pasos seguros se dirigían hacia mí. Aun así permanecí con la vista gacha, con los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi falda. Fue entonces, cuando la bruma de ese aroma embriagador, llenó por completo mis pulmones y mi llanto se incrementó penosamente. Unas manos frías y fuertes tomaron las mías y la estrecharon con cariño…

- No llores Esme… - susurró angelicalmente, impactando su aliento fresco en mi cara. Yo elevé la vista lentamente y lo observé. Me sonreía. Pero no era su sonrisa radiante, aquella de la que había quedado deslumbrada y perdidamente enamorada. Estaba triste. Y de todas maneras quería darme… ¿Fuerza?

Mis mejillas ardieron peligrosamente cuando uno de sus dedos paso por mi piel, retirando las lágrimas molestas y vergonzosas.

Miré fijo sus ojos, los cuales… parecían más oscuros que la otra vez, más afligidos. Alcé una de mis manos involuntariamente, deslumbrada por aquel rostro, e hice algo que no debí hacer nunca. Recorrí con devoción su cara… mis dedos vagaron por su mejilla derecha, luego por la izquierda, por su nariz perfecta y al final, tracé las líneas de sus hermosos labios. Él había cerrado sus ojos, y su respiración se había incrementado. Aquello me generó mucha alegría y las lágrimas se me retiraron automáticamente. Sonreí, satisfecha de haber podido tocar su rostro, su perfecta piel fría similar a la seda, de haber podido sentirlo. Entonces, sin dejar caer mi mano de su rostro, me acerqué con cuidado a su cara y mi respiración se incrementó al presenciar como su aroma me inundaba por completo.

Antes de llegar a diez en la cuenta, antes de que mis nervios me detuviesen, antes de que aquello se volviese incontrolable, apoyé mis labios inexpertos en los fríos suyos. Cerrando los ojos, nos mantuvimos así por eternos segundos. Sus labios se sentían fríos como el hielo, y demasiados duros, pero comenzaron a adquirir temperatura y su boca se entreabrió con delicadeza, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Mi mente no trabajaba. No pensaba. Lo único que tenía en claro era que estaba besando al hombre de mi vida y que él estaba respondiéndome de la misma manera. Con sutileza nuestros labios se abrazaron en un beso más profundo, mientras una de sus manos tomaba mi cara y la otra se apoyaba en mi cintura, sintiéndome repentinamente mareada.

Mi cuerpo fue perdiendo su equilibrio y me balancee hacia delante, haciendo que nuestros labios se despegaran bruscamente. Sus brazos me tomaron con fuerza y mi cabeza se reposó sobre su pecho.

Estúpida

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sin respirar?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmarme, de calmar el dolor en mi pecho. Mis pulmones se sentían incómodos de recibir tanto aire de repente. Lo mareos se fueron perdiendo, pero aun así seguía entre sus brazos, tan protegida… tan… feliz…

- Lo siento… - susurró en mi oído, haciendo erizar los vellos de mi nuca – Ha sido totalmente imprudente de mi parte – podía notar su enojo y su indignación en su voz grave. Yo negué con la cabeza y me separé de él, fijando mi vista en sus ojos.

- La culpable soy yo Doctor Cullen – dije seriamente, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarme – La imprudente, mal educada, e insolente ¡fui yo! – exclamé enojada conmigo misma. Su gesto se endureció y sus ojos se me observaron con detenimiento – Realmente lo lamento mucho Dr Cullen… es algo tan vergonzoso e irrespetuoso de mi parte. No me molestaré si se lo comenta a mis padres, al contrario, me parecería lo correcto…

- No lo haré – le escuché decir bruscamente. Lo miré sorprendida y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando tomó mis manos nuevamente – Esme, no debí permitirlo. El culpable soy yo – sus ojos me miraron con profundidad – Pero aun así… - su rostro mostró dolor e impotencia, tomando con más fuerza mis manos – Me agradó.

Una alegría inmensa recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y sonreí por completo, mostrando todos mis dientes. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pero por la alegría que aquella declaración provocaba en mí. Inclusive, parecía ser que mi pierna se sentía mucho mejor con este nuevo flujo de adrenalina. De todas maneras, mantuve mi postura, tratando de disimular lo más que podía, aunque estaba claro que la alegría explotaba en mi cara.

- Es… muy raro… - confesó incómodo. Podía sentir como aquello le era muy difícil. Por que la situación era difícil. Si alguien se encontraba observándonos, nos habría culpado de indecentes y abuso por parte de él. Y yo hubiera dado mi vida para defenderlo de cualquier acusación.

Suspiré resignada. Aunque fuera el momento más feliz de mi existencia, estaba terminando y había que volver a la realidad. A una realidad manipulada y triste… Dejé aun lado sus manos, sabiendo que si continuábamos así más daño nos íbamos a provocar. Le sonreí con simpatía y el me devolvió la sonrisa, dejándome anonada.

- Me encantas cuando ríes – me susurró acariciando mi cara con ternura – Estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien más apropiado… con quien podrás compartir el resto de tu vida… - su voz estaba impregnada de sufrimiento – Serás muy feliz Esme – aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado para mí, nada, si no estaba él presente dentro de ese prometedor futuro. Yo sabía, sentía dentro de mí, que con el único hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida era con él. Me obligue a no llorar, para no causarle más dolor y le sonreí sin responder. El asintió y me sorprendió cuando con impresionante agilidad me tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.

Me quedé perpleja y durante el trayecto apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho fuerte. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, la abrió sin problema y salimos hacia donde se encontraban mis padres esperándome con expectativa en sus rostros.

- Hola Padres – les saludé con fingida felicidad. Con cuidado me sentó sobre una silla de rueda y dio su mano a mi padre en señal de saludo cortés. Aquello era tan incómodo...

- Su hija está perfecta Señor Evenson – le dijo con seguridad y me impresiono la forma de disimular algo tan tedioso como esto - El yeso podrá quitárselo dentro de 3 meses. Lamentablemente no estaré aquí para entonces - esa frase si que me descolocó. No pude evitar mirarlo furtivamente, con la angustia pintada en mi rostro. Apreté con fuerza la falda – Pero no se preocupen, que habrá un nuevo médico para atenderla – terminó

- Gracias por su cortesía Doctor Cullen – le dijo mi padre asintiendo con la cabeza – Vamos querida – se acercó a mi y empujó la silla de rueda – Nos estaremos viendo Doctor Cullen.

Antes de salir, gire y lo observé por última vez. Su semblante seguía siendo el de un Arcángel. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia. Le sonreí y le despedí con la mano. Él asintió y pude leer sus labios al murmurar de forma imperceptible "Adios mi querida Esme".


	3. Chapter 3

Holas ^^: Ante que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews! Me dan mucha fuerza para continuar, y también gracias a aquellos que no me escribieron por haberse tomado un tiempito para leer mi ff :D Les quiero comentar que esté capitulo y el próximo van a relatar la vida de Esme (de manera resumida) antes de ser transformada por Carlisle. Paciencia! Los capítulos más emocionantes pronto llegaran! xDD jaja.

Espero que les guste mi punto de vista 

Saludos y que anden muy bien.

Lorelay

**Capítulo 3:**

Año 1917

Todo era muy blanco y húmedo. Todo olía a blanco y a húmedo. Cascadas de sedas blancas me cubrían y me daban el aspecto de un espectro metafísico. Sentía algo pesado sobre mi cabeza, algo que me pinchaba y me molestaba. Diablos. Quería escapar de aquello y sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

- Esme, respira! – escuché decir a una mujer. Mi mente reaccionó y mis ojos se desviaron de la ventana, donde se podía observar una lluvia copiosa y caprichosa. Las gotas rebeldes habían captado mi atención, llevándome a otra realidad. – Hay niña, falta tan poco! – escuché decir a la misma mujer.

- Si… muy poco… - dije suspirando, mientras miraba con asombro la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo de pie. Era esbelta, morocha, pero su cara tenía forma de corazón. Llevaba un impactante vestido blanco de boda que realzaba su figura, pero sus ojos estaban ojerosos y sus labios pálidos.

- Te ves hermosa cariño! – exclamó aquella dama mirándome. Claro. Aquella adulta de blanco era yo reflejada en la peor de las pesadillas. Asentí, para no ser descortés con la modista, pero francamente, deseaba salir corriendo de allí – Solo faltan algunos retoques.,.. – murmuró mientras ajustaba más el vestido a mi cintura.

En ese momento, en que la realidad de mi casamiento se mezclaba con la fantasía de la lluvia, recordé con cierta angustia y alegría mi vida hasta este momento: mis padres no habían querido que fuera maestra de diseño, que era lo que más anhelaba, y pretendían de mí una mujer de alta sociedad, casada y bien formada.

Fue así como conocí a Charles Evenson. Un hombre apuesto, de categoría, con quien toda mujer quisiera casarse. Tenía que admitirlo, era respetuoso, agradable y de buen porte, y por sobre todo, logró convencer a mis padres. Ahora éstos lo adoran y ponen todo a favor de este matrimonio.

El compromiso había sido demasiado rápido: a dos semanas de conocernos. Y este casamiento se va a consumir a cinco meses de estar juntos. Tal vez sea demasiado rápido, tal vez no, pero por lo menos termina mi calvario de tener que soportar la presión de mis padres…

_Estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien más apropiado…_

_con quien podrás compartir el resto de tu vida…_

_Serás feliz Esme…_

Cerré mis ojos con pesar. Aquello había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, pero aun así, mi memoria se encargaba de hacérmelo recordar todo el tiempo, como si tuviera una alarma que le indica el momento. A pesar de ser remembranzas, su voz suena clara como el agua. Y esas palabras tan frescas pero también frustrantes, habían hecho de mí una mujer más aislada… Por que yo no quería ser feliz. No si el no estaba dentro de mi vida…

Esos pensamientos me parecieron lejanos, porque luego recapacité. Lo medité mejor. Él realmente quería que fuera feliz… y jure que por él haría cualquier cosa…

Y hoy estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

Quería a Charles. Deseaba ser feliz con él. Realmente lo quería…

Pero la imagen de aquel ser divino, de aquel ángel del cielo, aun era el protagonista de mis sueños. No podría decir un número exacto, pero estoy casi segura que más de las 360 noches del año he soñado con él… Es muy doloroso y muchas veces despierto llorando. Siempre es el mismo escenario con variaciones: un jardín amplio, el manzano sobre la colina, la lluvia de pétalos, el perfume embriagador, su presencia estelar, su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos dorados… sus cálidos besos… sus fuertes manos tomando mi cintura, mi cara… Como el primer y último beso que le di hace 6 años.

Puede ser que algunas noches estos sueños se mezclaban con imágenes raras: una sensación de sed muy fuerte, como si deseara beber de él, como si fuera agua; también la sensación de que él es alguien superior, alguien… realmente celestial… No lo sé. Me he convencido que son proyecciones confusas de mi subconsciente. No tienen mucho sentido, pero debo admitir algo…

Aquellos sueños, por más dolorosos y fuertes que sean, son los causantes de mis minutos más felices del día. Siempre espero con ansias la noche para sumergirme en esos sueños porque son para mi las vitaminas que necesito para arrancar el día.

Carlisle Cullen es mi luz de noche.

Y yo estoy por casarme con alguien que solo me da privilegios…

- ¡Hija! ¡Te ves hermosa! – pegué un saltito cuando me di cuenta que estaba sentada frente a un tocador y el espejo me reflejaba: dos ojos chocolates y grandes me observaban con detenimiento: estaba mucho mejor de aspecto. Lo que era la magia del maquillaje…

- Gracias Madre… - dije tras una sonrisa nerviosa y enjuague las lágrimas amenazadoras.

- ¡Vamos Esme! ¿Qué esperas? Tu padre te espera en la salida – dijo mi madre nerviosa, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Me levanté con pesar, tratando de no estropear el vestido, ni el peinado ni el maquillaje. Tras un suspiro, y una vez puesto el velo sobre mi cara, camine como un zombi hacia la salida.

Mi padre, con esmoquin negro, me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Podía notar su semblante orgulloso: pues su hija de 22 años se iba a casar con una eminencia inglesa. No había nada mejor que eso.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza y pase mi brazo por su codo. Salimos lento hacia la salida, donde nos esperaba un hermoso carruaje, de esos que se dibujan en las antiguas novelas románticas.

Mi madre me miró expectante, esperando mi reacción. Yo sin embargo, parecía ser una pared. Todo aquello me rebotaba sin generarme alguna alteración. Sonreí ampliamente y asentí demostrándole mi conformidad con aquel vehículo y ella suspiró aliviada. Valla… debió costarle demasiado el carruaje.

El trayecto desde la mansión hacia la capilla cercana, no era muy lejos. Habremos tardado 15 minutos llegar. Un nudo horrible se formó mi estomago y nuevamente las lágrimas vacilaron en mis ojos. Aun así, me las guardé para un momento más apropiado y salí de aquel coche. Mi padre ya me esperaba en la puerta y podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente en el interior de la pequeña capillita.

Trague nerviosa y tome el brazo de mi padre. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, miré hacia mi madre quien ya se encontraba llorando y le sonreí para darle fuerza. Un efluvio de rosas y margaritas me impacto, cuando las pesadas puerta se abrieron. La capilla estaba vestida de blanco, con adornos florales y telas colgantes entre los bancos. Toda la comunidad me miraba con cierta devoción y envidia. Hacia lo lejos, cerca del altar, un hombre alto y apuesto, con un esmoquin gris me esperaba con una sonrisa brillante y austera. Mi futuro marido me observó al ingresar con mi padre cuidadosamente y me estrechó la mano cuando alcance la suya.

Nos miramos por unos segundos. El parecía feliz, realmente feliz. Así que yo puse mi mejor cara y luego desvié la vista hacia el padre quien nos miraba con cariño.

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente. En el momento de las sortijas mis torpes manos comenzaron a temblar. El dio un "si" fuerte, y conciso. Cuando llego mi turno, miles de imágenes doradas pasaron por mi mente, pero quedaron en negro cuando di mi "Si". El introdujo el anillo de oro en mi dedo derecho índice. Sonrió presuntuoso y yo repetí el acto.

El padre nos declaro "Marido y Mujer" y un estallido de aplausos resonó en la capilla. Charles retiró hacia atrás el velo que tapaba mi cara y me besó con cuidado. Yo le correspondí con una sonrisa para no parecer fría y tomé su mano para salir ya mismo de ahí.

Afuera nos esperaba el mismo carruaje que nos conduciría hacia el salón donde se iba a montar el festejo. Charles me sonrió feliz y tomó mi mano con fuerza. Yo también le respondí, pero al cabo de un segundo, ya me encontraba mirando hacia fuera, tratando de escapar de todo esto…

El festejo fue asombroso: pude compartirlos con todos mis seres queridos sin tropiezos. Baile demasiado y me sentí un poco más liberada. Pero aquello estaba llegando a su fin y era tiempo de partir. Charles había rentado una cabaña al sur de California para pasar nuestra luna de miel. Supuestamente era una sorpresa, pero debido a su ansiedad, no aguante y me dijo en el coche cuando salimos del salón.

El tren nos llevó 13 horas arduas de viaje, hasta que al final llegamos. Tenía que admitir que el lugar era bellísimo y la cabaña era un sueño. Pequeña, pero confortable y hogareña.

Entré contenta y dejé mis maletas en el lugar, pero antes que pudiera seguir observando el terreno, Charles me tomó por sorpresa dándome un fugaz beso.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para preguntarle que quería, pero adiviné sin miramientos cuando sus pasos me comenzaron a arrastrar hacia la habitación, donde yacía una cama de madera. Comenzó a despojarme de mis ropas y yo no podía ser mucho. Sus brazos eran fuertes y por más que forjeceara para liberarme de aquello era inútil.

- ¿Qué pasa Esme…? – me preguntó con voz cansina.

-. ¡¿Podrías tranquilizarte?! – le dije furiosa - Ni siquiera hace dos segundos que llegamos que ya…

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo Esme? Es "nuestra noche de boda" ¿y pretendes estar acá sentada tejiendo todo el tiempo? – eso me dolió. Lo miré por unos segundos y suspiré resignada. Al final, tenía razón…

- Perdóname… - le dije con una sonrisa y el asintió aun serio. No me dijo más nada, sino que retomó su trabajo de besarme y sacarme mis ropas, dejándome totalmente paralizada.

No podría decir que fueron las mejores vacaciones, porque estaría mintiendo. Había momentos en los que realmente disfrutaba aquello, pero otros… en los que deseaba con toda mi alma salir de ahí. La verdadera personalidad de Charles se estaba revelando de manera muy espontánea, y esta nueva imagen, chocaba con la que yo conocía.

Era más violento… impulsivo…

Me daba miedo…

Pero no podía decirle nada, más que asentir ante sus palabras y ser sumisa.

No me percate hasta entonces en donde me había metido: estaba hundiéndome en una oscuridad infinita donde una mano poderosa me hundía más y más. No podía hacer nada, no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda.

Soporte los golpes y las humillaciones con dignidad. Y todo por causa de no poder quedar embarazada…

Charles, tras dos años de matrimonio, se había vuelto más sensible al tema. Generalmente, todas las noches probábamos, pero nunca me quedaba embarazaba… y eso lo dejaba furioso. ¿Y a quien le podía descargar toda esa adrenalina de ira? A mí, por supuesto.

Volvimos a nuestro hogar y la cuestión seguía siendo delicada. Probamos con todo tipo de estudio, medicamentos, doctores… pero ninguno resultaba o nos acercaba a esa esperanza. Mientras tanto, Charles se volvía totalmente irritable e insoportable. No toleraba nada de mi parte, y me quedó claro que él no me amaba… no de la manera correcta por lo menos.

El tiempo transcurrió y con él las marcas de su paso. Mi visita con mi familia debió ser limitada, pues no quería ser una exposición de marcas. Obviamente, las ocultaba con guantes de seda, ropas largas y dos talles más grandes que el mío. De esa manera, pasaba desapercibida para los ojos de la arrogante sociedad.

Pasar desapercibida…

Exactamente ese había sido mi papel desde que me case con él.

No le importaba. No era nada importante para él. Más que una mujer de características físicas destacables con un historial familiar importante. Pero esta mujer no podía procrear.

Esta mujer no era útil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

1911

Carlisle Cullen

¿Cómo podría describir aquel aroma? Sin lugar a duda era el más delicioso. Nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia la sangre humana como era ahora. Y eso dificultaba mi autocontrol: si bien hace dos siglos que vengo perfeccionándolo, hasta el punto de ser inmune a ella, está vez todos mis esquemas se rompieron. Podía sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca deseosa, y mi garganta comenzó a arder con intensidad. Debí alejarme de donde me encontraba, demasiado nervioso como para pasar desapercibido.

¿Quién podría ser la fuente de aquella sangre?

Fue entonces cuando una enfermera, Clarisa exactamente, se me acercó con ingenuidad e interrumpió mi delirio. Lo agradecí, porque su efluvio no era nada en comparación al anterior.

- ¿Un paciente? – pregunté anticipándome.

Ella asintió sonrojada y me entrego una ficha

- Es una adolescente de 16. Se llama Esme Patt, y se ha quebrado la pierna. Ella y su familia esperan en emergencia – me explicó.

- Gracias, ahora mismo iré – dije tomando el afiche. Bien. Esto me vendría bien para distraerme de ese aroma y volver a enfocarme a mi trabajo.

Comencé a caminar hacia emergencias, pero mi cuerpo se fue tensionando a medida que el maldito aroma irresistible se incrementaba con cada paso. Por un momento creí que todo mi esfuerzo de siglos no había valido la pena, por que cuando encontrara esa fuente me abalanzaría hacia ella, sin importarme nada.

- ¿La paciente Esme Patt? – pregunté hacia un enfermero de urgencias y me indicó la habitación con un dedo, dirigiéndome una mirada desinteresada. Le agradecí, como costumbre y entré al lugar.

Creí volverme totalmente loco cuando el olor a sangre me impacto. Mis instintos fueron más rápidos que mi mente, haciendo que mis ojos se fijaran automáticamente en la fuente. Era una muchacha, de cabellos castaños y corte mediano, tenía unos ojos marrones claros grandes y brillantes, y sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente ruborizadas. Sus labios eran rosados intensos haciendo que su cara simulara la de una muñeca de porcelana. Era hermosa. Realmente hermosa.

Y apetitosa…

Me acerqué a ella con paso seguro, sin respirar, obligándome a tomar el control nuevamente. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió unas de las sonrisas más lindas que vi en toda mi existencia. Sus labios se estiraban y aun así parecían de esponja, su cara parecía un corazón y en medio de sus mejillas, dos hoyuelos se hundían con simpatía.

Aunque mi corazón no late, aquella muchacha me hizo sentir en ese momento literalmente "vivo".

No se porqué, pero me puse nervioso y dirigí la mirada hacia sus padres para saludarles.

- Buenas Noches, soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y atenderé a su hija – dije de manera formal tendiendo mi mano. El padre de la joven me examinó con recelo antes de saludarme con voz aguda.

- Doctor – sus ojos vacilaron entre su hija y yo - Mi hija se ha quebrado la pierna haciendo una estupidez.

Le observe por algunos segundos y me molestó su actitud.

- Subía el manzano de nuestro patio – esta vez fue la madre quien hablo. Su rostro se había contraído por la ira y yo rodé los ojos imperceptiblemente. Me armé de valor y contesté manteniendo mi suave voz.

- Si me disculpa señor Patt, no me parece una estupidez. Suele pasar, además, es agradable subir a los árboles – desvié la mirada hacia ella, quien ahora me observaba con sus brillantes ojos y su sonrisa maravillosa. No pude resistirme y le devolví el gesto. En ese momento, algo nuevo sentí dentro mío: un sentimiento que nunca antes había percibido: mi estomago parecía estar a punto de estallar por las cosquillas que reinaban allí y por mis venas secas corrió una calidez desconocida – En fin, enyesaremos tu pierna – contesté bruscamente para despejarme la mente.

Aquello no podría estar pasándome.

¿Cómo podía estar tan estupidamente nervioso? ¿Qué tenía de extraño tocar la pierna de una mujer desconocida? ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ya infinidades de veces? ¿Acaso no había tocado otras partes más comprometidas ante un examen médico que esto? Entonces… ¿Por qué mis manos se estaba moviendo con nerviosismo por la suave piel de ella?

Podía sentir el flujo de su sangre debajo de mi piel y eso me hizo poner la piel de gallina. Seguí sin respirar, aun que mantenía mi simulacro haciendo movimientos de tórax. Mientras una parte mi mente se la ingeniaba para no perder el control, la otra estudiaba el caso: no era una fractura expuesta.

- Por suerte, la fractura no ha sido expuesta. Su curación será rápida – le informé al padre de la joven con una sonrisa amable. Sentí su fuerte mirada en mí, pero aun así no la miré. Al hablar había incorporado aire y éste estaba impregnado en su aroma. Aquello me generó un fuerte escalofrío por mi cuerpo y mi garganta comenzó a picar.

¿Por qué mi tua cantante tenía que ser esta jovencita?

Hubiera preferido escaparme en ese momento antes de cometer alguna locura. Pero eso iba en contra de mi moral y valores. Así que me arme de valor y tomé los materiales necesarios para terminar aquel trabajo.

Primero coloqué con cuidado una tabletilla sobre su pierna, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible. Luego, con paciencia y cuidado, se la enyesé. Por algunos segundos mantuve la vista sobre su pierna, inseguro con lo que iba a decir, pero después de todo, no podía olvidar mi responsabilidad médica.

- Señor Patt, preferiría que su hija se quedara esta noche aquí. De esta forma el yeso se secará sin complicación alguna – le dije al padre, mirándolo de forma seria. Sin embargo, aquello se me estaba haciendo bastante difícil, más cuando sentís esa mirada fuerte sobre tu nuca, más cuando esa sonrisa te encandila. Yo no pude resistirme y le sonreí con simpatía. Hubiera sonreído más, incluso mostrado todos mis perfectos dientes, pero el sonido sordo de un corazón latiendo con fuerza y pasión me desconcentró por completo…

Esa noche tenía que hacer guardia, así que fui a casa por algunos minutos a cambiarme de ropa e hice tiempo para que no se extrañaran de mi rápida salida.

El hospital se encontraba tranquilo. Por suerte no había muchas emergencias que atender, por lo que aproveché mi tiempo libre para leer algún libro y estar tranquilo, si es que se puede decir "tranquilo".

Aun no podía sacar de mi nariz el aroma de esa sangre, y el estar ahí, tan cerca, se me hacía muy tentador. Aun así mantuve la calma, la postura, obligándome a no romper mis esquemas de siglos de entrenamientos.

No valía la pena

No ahora que había conseguido mis objetivos: hacer medicina sin sufrimiento.

Tendría que haber advertido esto, tendría que haberlo tenido en cuenta. En algún momento de mi existencia me iba a pasar. Tarde o temprano la tua cantante iba a llegar… aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado ahora.

Suspire y dejé aun lado el libro, era inútil leer cuando tu mente la tienes impregnada de pensamientos profundos. Más allá de que la mente de un vampiro es ágil y veloz, hay acontecimientos que no podemos dejar aun lado e ignorar: inexorablemente estos pensamientos vuelven a ti como un látigo, golpeándote cada vez más profundo, haciendo marcas más dolorosas, más cuando estos latigazos están impregnados de aromas irresistibles que te queman…

Comencé a caminar tranquilo por los pasillos. Estos pasos involuntarios me llevaron hacia su habitación, aunque no lo hubiera pensado, me encontraba al frente de la puerta.

Me detuve por algunos segundos, nervioso.

Agudicé mis oídos: podía escuchar su fuerte y pasional corazón latiendo, su sangre moverse con velocidad a través de sus venas y arterias limpias, su respiración era por momento pausada y por otros momentos agitada, murmuró algo que no llegue a comprender, algo sobre flores… aroma… Deduje que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Toqué la puerta con mis dedos largos y blancos, no muy seguro de continuar. Hice fuerza y la puerta se abrió emitiendo un molesto sonido de oxidado. Antes de ingresar, miré para mis costados: por suerte no había nadie dando vuelta, por lo que entre sigilosamente y con velocidad.

Valla. El aroma si que era fuerte y poderoso.

Todo estaba impregnado de flores, miel, mar, hierba fresca… en fin, una infinidad de aromas y sabores pasaron por mis sentidos.

Caminé lento hasta llegar a su recamara.

Ahí estaba… tan hermosa, tan angelical. Su cabello caía con gracia sobre sus hombros finos y sus parpados se encontraban cerrados. Sus labios rosas y entre abiertos se movían sin articular palabra alguna, solo murmullos sin sentido… Sus manos blancas reposaban sobre su abdomen y a la luz de la vela su piel había adquirido una hermosa tonalidad.

Grave en mi memoria para siempre aquella imagen.

Parecía un ángel… un verdadero ángel.

No pude resistirme al deseo de acercarme a ella, de tocar con delicadeza su piel e inhalar profundamente su perfume. Me senté a su lado y con mi mano derecha recorrí imperceptiblemente su frente, mejilla y enredé mis dedos en su suave y brilloso cabello. La respiración se me había cortado ante aquel tacto: una infinidad de sentimientos ocuparon mí estomago y me hicieron sonreír, pleno de alegría.

Pero la retiré rápidamente al ver como su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos brillantes se abrían bruscamente como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, pequeña? – le pregunté con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla. Ella giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia a mí y me observó con intensidad. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no perderme en ese mar de chocolate y sonreí con amabilidad para que no se impresionara. Por unos segundos nos miraron, y ella tenía una expresión de interrogación, o más bien… de sorpresa.

- No… - murmuró por debajo, aun con voz dormida - Es que me ha parecido demasiado real como para ser un sueño – me contestó mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarle – dije rápidamente, analizando lo imprudente que estaba siendo estando allí. Me levanté pero su voz habló nuevamente, deteniéndome en el intento.

- No – negó con la cabeza – Usted no me ha molestado Dr Cullen – miré su rostro expresivo. Una sonrisa dulce se había formado en sus labios – Al contrario, necesito algo…

La observé por algunos segundos. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerme sentir tan maravillosamente bien? ¿Cómo tanta ingenuidad me podía colmar de compasión y ternura?

- ¿Qué deseas Esme? – pronunciar su nombre me hizo poner más nervioso.

- A... Agua – respondió con dificultad. Yo asentí a su pedido y le acerqué el vaso con agua. Ella lo tomó con algo de torpeza, parecía… nerviosa. Por unos segundos nuestra piel tuvo contacto y nuevamente una corriente extraña recorrió mis venas vacías. Expiré temiendo perder el control ahora mismo, pero a la vez, algo en mi interior me decía que jamás llegaría a lastimarla… por lo que me calmaba.

Mis ojos contemplaron con fijeza la piel de sus palmas, cuando éstas tomaron el vaso. Comprendí entonces porque el aroma de su sangre había sido tan fuerte: éstas se encontraban aun con heridas frescas de su caída.

- Tus manos… - susurré nervioso, aun que no sé si alcanzó a oírme. Deduje que en efecto había captado mis palabras, pues sus ojos bajaron hacia sus manos, mirándolas sin interés alguno. Sin perder tiempo, tomé sus manos tratando de ignorar todo tipo de sensación extraña y agradable que su piel cálida generaba en mí. Tomé el algodón ya humedecido en alcohol, y lo pase con cuidado sobre sus heridas, tratando de evitarle el menor ardor posible. Ella no emitió ningún gemido ni tampoco algún gesto de dolencia. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, su rostro se encontraba hermosamente relajado y armonioso, mirando como realizaba el trabajo.

- Ahora sí se curaran bien – dije con una sonrisa al terminar el trabajo.

- Gracias – me respondió con una sonrisa, mientras retiraba sus manos de mi alcance y las observaba con un brillo especial en la mirada – Nunca debí subirme al Manzano…

- A veces los accidentes no se pueden evitar – le contesté con cordialidad. – Además, no es algo prohibido. Yo siempre solía trepar árboles a tu edad – no se porqué comente ese pequeño e insignificante detalle de mi vida pasada. No entiendo como fue que resurgió de mis memorias congeladas…

- No quiero ser una vergüenza para mis padres. Ellos quieren que deje esas boberías y comience a asumir mis responsabilidades de casi adulta. Quieren casarme pronto – me respondió aun fijando su mirada en mí. Esa confesión me molestó un poco, sobre todo la parte de casarse pronto. ¿Cuál era el apuro?

- Entiendo – le dije en un susurró desviando la mirada de ella - Aun así Esme, eres joven. No está mal que quieras disfrutar de la vida – la miré por un momento y ella me devolvió su mirada dulce. La conversación se estaba terminando y sin embargo, aun en mí había una gran ansiedad de saber más de ella, sus gustos, lo que sea por seguir escuchando su voz. - ¿Qué más te divierte?

Valla… podría a ver sido un poco más inteligente. Preguntarle algo más interesante. Claro, no por nada fue la sorpresa de su rostro perfecto. Pero éste se transfiguró por completo pues una brillante y extensa sonrisa se expandieron haciendo que sus hoyuelos fuesen más profundos. Me quedé totalmente maravillado ante aquel gesto de emoción y grave aquella imagen para siempre en mi memoria.

- Sobre todo, estar en mi jardín, trepando el manzano y ver el crepúsculo. Disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol en el día. Pero también adoro hacer arreglos en flores y me considero muy buena, sin intenciones de parecer soberbia – aclaró tras una risita que yo automáticamente compartí con ella – Eh… también me encanta leer y escribir. Sin embargo, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es remodelar las cosas. Cuando los adornos de la mesa del living me aburren, busco cambiarlos por otros, buscarles nuevos lugares, entre otras cosas. Mamá dice que si hubiese nacido hombre, hubiera llegado a ser un gran arquitecto – se encogió de hombro algo resignada – En fin. Eso es lo que más me divierte y amo hacer – aclaró con una triunfal sonrisa que yo respondí sin pensarlo.

- Puedes llegar a hacerlo si te lo propones – le dije para alentarla.

- Me encantaría – confesó con una gran expectación en los ojos. La observé por unos segundos, aunque para mi fueron largos minutos. En aquella mujercita existía un gran sueño, y una sociedad soberbia y egoísta como la que estábamos viviendo ahora, no permitía que esas metas anheladas fuesen cumplidas.

Sentí compasión por ella. No hacía falta tener mucho conocimiento para darse cuenta que tipo de familia era la suya. Tampoco valía la pena criticar sobre el asunto… Me levanté de mi asiento temiendo terminar la conversación. Aquello no podía seguir difundiéndose, por más que deseara.

- No pretendo molestarte Esme, mejor descansa. Ya mañana podrás irte a tu casa con tu familia – le dije con voz suave y ella me sonrió con cortesía.

- Gracias Dr Cullen – susurró tras recostarse en la cama. Lo pensé claramente, pero opté por no hacerlo: un beso en la frente de buenas noches no era nada fuera de lo común, pero podría malinterpretarse entre un Doctor y su paciente.

Así fue que giré mis pies en dirección contraría tras observarla unos segundos. Emprendí mi caminata hacía la salida antes que me arrepintiera de lo pensado…

Hola a todos!

Bueno, espero que los haya sorprendido con este cap ^^ Pensé que también sería lindo conocer el punto de vista de Carlisle y me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo. Ya que pienso unir luego nuevamente la historia. Diganme que les parecio, criticas, maldiganme si no les gusto, lo que sientan xDD

Gracias a todos aquellos que la siguen a la historia y a los que me firman y me dán fuerza para continuar.

Aprecio mucho sus comentario ^^

Besos

Lore


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

_Carlisle Cullen_

Miré mi reloj impaciente. El sol ya se encontraba en el cielo, con sus prematuros rayos iluminando nuestro cielo. Esme debía de despertar en cualquier momento, pues presentía que sus padres llegarían en pocos minutos.

Camine por el pasillo aparentando normalidad, pero mis sentidos estaban agudos a cualquier cambio en ella: aun podía sentir su pesada pero armoniosa respiración, su corazón bombear de manera musical la sangre deliciosa, sus manos deslizarse inconcientemente sobre la sabana, y sus labios debían de estar entreabiertos… pues una pequeña brisa cruzaba entre ellos.

Otra vez dirigí mi mirada al reloj: solo habían pasado 3 minutos. De repente el efluvio de una sangre conocida llegó a mis instintos. Giré y observé a sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Nuestra hija se encuentra bien? – preguntó la madre más cordial que el día anterior.

- Si, Esme está perfecta. Iré a verificar por ultima vez su yeso y a despertarla – les dije sonriéndoles, pero con un claro malestar en mi estomago. El qué había estado esperando toda la noche. Ni siquiera me detuve en pensarlo mucho: entré a la habitación impregnada de esa bebida prohibida y me encaminé hacia su recamará. Aun seguía profundamente dormida, como un ángel eterno.

Me generó mucha paz su imagen y aproveche el momento para mirar el yeso. Claro, como suponía, este se encontraba bien firme. Por lo que me aproximé a ella con cuidado y la llame por su nombre

- Esme…

Pero mi voz solamente había retumbado en sus oídos porque no hizo ni el menor gesto de molestia.

Entonces, fue cuando todos mis pensamientos, sentidos, instintos se apagaron y sólo me dejé llevar por una corriente: el sentimiento. No pude evitarlo, porque aquel rostro bello me llamaba como si fuera una brillante luz a la cual debía tocar. Y su sangre… su condenada sangre, que era más poderosa por la mañana, parecía tener forma propia ya que me llamaba a beberla, a sentirla en mi paladar.

Alcé mi mano derecha y recorrí el contorno de sus labios con cuidado, absortó en ellos. Esme continuó durmiendo y eso me dio paso a continuar con mi devoción: me acerqué más a su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca. Sin embargo, la imagen antigua pero fresca en mi memoria de Cayo Vulturis diciéndome que algún día mi verdadera naturaleza se rendiría ante la poderosa atracción de la sangre humana, por más penitencia que haga, me hizo retroceder rápidamente.

Mi respiración era agitada y mi mano derecha ahora se encontraba a mi costado.

Insolente.

No solo iba a caer a esa red de seducción sino también a la tentación… Y yo había sido fuerte, había luchado por mis ideales, y no por esta jovencita iba a tirar por la borda todo mi esfuerzo, toda mi dedicación, todo mi sufrimiento de abstinencia.

No.

Por lo que decididamente volví junto a ella y la tome con cuidado de los hombros, llamándola más fuerte, emitiendo pequeños zamarreos para despertarla.

- ¿Esme? – le dije con voz clara, pero sin dejar de ser educado. Ella enarcó una ceja, pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa pequeña antes que sus ojos chocolates me mirasen con asombro.

- Buenos Días Dr Cullen – murmuró aun con voz dormida.

- Buenos Días Esme – le saludé con una sonrisa, que no podía evitar en ella. – Tus padres te están esperando. Verifique el yeso y se encuentra perfecto, por lo tanto, ya puedes irte tranquila a casa.

Maldije en mi fuero interno la sensación que produjeron esas palabras. Mi mente se encontraba hecha un revoltijo de sensaciones, sentimientos, pensamientos e ideales. ¿A cuál escuchar? ¿A cuál seguir? Cerré los ojos por un instante para poder relajarme, pero los abrí observando como el rostro de la joven se encontraba serio.

- Perfecto… - murmuró entre dientes y pude captar al instante su molestia. La observé por algunos segundos, tal vez compartiendo sus pensamientos: si de algo estaba seguro, era que no quería que se vaya. Suspire sin que se diera cuenta… tenía que negarme a la idea, dejar esta estupidez aun lado. Retomar mi ritmo.

- Llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude a vestir – dije rápidamente, tal vez… demasiado, tras ver con disimulo su elegante camisón blanco y salí caminando hacia la salida donde sus padres me observaron con ansiedad.

- Despertó y está en muy buen estado. Ahora mismo una enfermera la ayudara a vestirse y ya podrá irse tranquila a casa - le dije al padre antes de irme directamente hacia la enfermera más cercana que estuviese por ahí. Cada segundo que pasaba, más afligido me sentía sin darle una explicación concreta ante la sensación.

- Susan, ve y ayuda a la señorita Esme Patt con su vestuario en la habitación 455. Tiene una pierna enyesada y ya se retira a su casa – le dije a la castaña que sin meditarlo mucho, dejó los papeles que estaba archivando y se dirigió hacia la habitación indicada.

Yo me quedé mirando esos papales, pero sin verlos en realidad. Pude escuchar a los padres de Esme comentar algo sobre la atención del hospital, pero no les di importancia. Total, ellos se alejaron en busca de asiento para esperar a que su hija se les acercara.

Nuevamente la corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo cuando recordé lo cerca que estuve de besarla. De poder sentir sus labios en los míos y poder apreciar su calidez. Pero también me sentí desesperado, nervioso, como si me hubiesen a sacar algo vital en mi vida… Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que mi mente había estado negando desde el primer momento: había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, y la soledad no es la mejor compañera que un vampiro pueda tener. Mi corazón sin vida había latido por aquella jovencita mucho menor que yo y mi organismo, por más entrenamiento, se había rendido ante su dulce sangre.

Me había enamorado de ella

Y mis sentimientos ahora eran más fuertes que cualquier aspecto en mi vida. Inclusive las ansias de su sangre se habían borrado ante dicha confesión personal y lo único que quería hacer en este momento era decirle lo que sentía… De esa única forma podía estar tranquilo.

Observé como la enfermera salió y sus padres amagaron levantarse. Pero les hice una señal para que se detuviesen y les murmuré que aguardaran unos segundos más.

Entré por la puerta sigilosamente, haciendo de mis pasos seguros algo monótonos. Esme se encontraba sentada, con un bonito vestido que se adecuaba perfecto a su figura juvenil. Pero su rostro estaba escondido entre sus cabellos prolijamente peinados y miré como lágrimas penosas caían en su regazo.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, mientras su llanto se incrementaba y me dispuse a su altura para tomar con cariño sus manos. Aquella imagen había oprimido mi corazón. Nunca pensé que ver llorar a una mujer me hiciese sentir de esa manera tan miserable… no… no se trataba de cualquiera mujer, sino de Ella.

- No llores Esme… - susurré suavemente. Ella elevó la vista apenada y fijo su mirada brillante en mi rostro, haciéndome sentir extraño, con cosquilleos y más triste por el hecho de no poder volver a verla. Pero aun así no mengüe mi sonrisa y sin pensarlo, rocé mi dedo índice sobre su piel, retirando las lágrimas amargas. Automáticamente, mi garganta comenzó a picar y eso hizo que retiraba mi gesto rápidamente. Maldición. Baje mi mirada, seguramente delatadora de mi naturaleza maldita y suspire, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta al no poder expresar mis sentimientos.

Pero una caricia dócil, dulce y cálida me sorprendió por completo e hizo que me congelara en mi sitio. Mis ojos se clavaron en su rostro tierno cuando su mano recorrió con total delicadeza mi rostro pálido y frío. Cerré mis ojos, mientras la respiración me incrementaba por la confrontación interna que estaba viviendo: la caricia era un éxtasis de calidez, cada trazo de su piel en la mía hacía arder por donde pasaba, pero su sangre también podía sentirla, como estaba a tan pocos centímetros de mí…. Pero no. Mantuve mi boca tensa, sellada, negando cualquier posibilidad de ataque. Debía detener aquello ahora mismo, antes que fuese demasiado tarde…

Su aroma se había incrementado peligrosamente y la ponzoña se acumulada amenazadora en mi boca. No me atreví a abrir mis ojos, negros como el carbón. Me mantuve quieto, lo más natural que podía… sin embargo, un roce distinto acarreó mis labios haciendo que todos mis controles se endurecieran y mi mente se quedara en blanco.

No hacía falta mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esme había apoyado sus labios candentes en los míos impasibles y estaba tiesa al igual que yo.

No sabía que pensar, no podía pensar. Solo sentía un calor fuerte en el sector donde su piel carnosa estaba teniendo contacto con la mía y una infinidad de sensaciones, de sentimientos… que nunca antes había sentido, se expandían por todo mí ser, haciéndome sentir inevitablemente liviano. Si hubiese elegido en ese momento una palabra para describir todo ese torrente de estremecimientos… hubiera sido felicidad. Si, felicidad.

Extrañamente la sed se encontraba en segundo plano, como me había ocurrido anteriormente. Nuevamente comprendí que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que mi sed, que mi ansiedad. Ya basta. Ya no podía negarlo, ya no. La amaba, no se porque, pero esta mujer había despertado en mi un hombre. Y no un vampiro.

No me importo ya nada cuando entreabrí mis labios para poder apreciar con mayor intensidad sus labios. Ella correspondió gustosa y nos fundimos en un beso más intenso, entrelazando nuestros labios. Instintivamente mi mano derecha fue a su cara y mi izquierda a su cintura, sosteniéndola.

Era tan hermosa. Tan única.

Ella debía ser mía. Ella debía estar a mi lado para siempre, para toda la eternidad. Lo sabía, porque mi corazón muerto me lo decía.

El beso perdió fogosidad al sentir como su peso se venía hacia mí. Nos separamos bruscamente al sostenerla entre mis brazos tras una perdida de equilibrio de su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada y tenía su cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

Al observar su frágil e inocente figura me sentí un completo imbecil.

Mi mente tomó asiento nuevamente y la razón hurtó el control.

¿Cómo pude permitir semejante aberración?

¿Cómo pude ser tan… tan… inmundo?

Esta vez, la bronca me anegó y cerré los ojos para buscar un equilibrio en mí interior.

- Lo siento… - susurré a su oído, era lo menos que le podía decir – Ha sido totalmente imprudente de mi parte – masculle entre dientes, demostrando mi enojo e indignación. Ella aun en mi pecho, negó con la cabeza y se separó, mirándome con sus bellos ojos.

- La culpable soy yo Doctor Cullen – me contradijo seriamente, mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto más adorable e inocente todavía – La imprudente, mal educada, e insolente ¡fui yo! – exclamó enojada. Me volví totalmente serió y la miré con detenimiento – Realmente lo lamento mucho Dr Cullen… es algo tan vergonzoso e irrespetuoso de mi parte. No me molestaré si se lo comenta a mis padres, al contrario, me parecería lo correcto…

- No lo haré – le dije bruscamente. Ella me miró sorprendida y tomé sus manos forasteramente decidido – Esme, no debí permitirlo. El culpable soy yo – la miré fijamente sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era aun peor – Pero aun así… - retuve el aliento un momento – Me agradó.

Pero sabía también que eso no justificaba mis actos. Maldición!

Todo era tan confuso, tan raro pero bello a la vez. Me sentía enojado por la insolencia cometida, pero a la vez alegré, feliz, por haberla besado, por haberla sentido por un momento completamente mía. Y a la vez, por dichos sentimientos, me sentía un degenerado, un completo desquiciado. Mi mente se encontraba en presión y la inseguridad se apoderó de mí.

- Es… muy raro… - confesé incómodo teniendo en claro que no podía obviar mis sentimientos, por más erróneos que fuesen. Me sentía mal, me sentía bien, me sentía un completo corrupto, pero a la vez la persona más feliz del mundo.

¿Un vampiro está preparado para soportar tantas emociones juntas?

¿Un vampiro está preparado para este tipo de situaciones?

Ella suspiró, como resignada. Dejó aun lado mis manos, captando la perdida de su calidez. Pero su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario: una sonrisa se había implementado y no pude contenerme a ella, sonriéndole de la misma manera.

- Me encantas cuando ríes – le confesé acariciando su cara con ternura – Estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien más apropiado… con quien podrás compartir el resto de tu vida… - le dije dolorosamente. Mi parte racional había tomado nuevamente el control, dándome entender como debían ser las cosas, como iban a ser. No había que darle más vuelta al asunto, claro. Yo la quería, realmente la quería, por eso deseaba de ella su felicidad, que fuese feliz. Una paz extraña se instalo en mi pecho y me dio fuerzas para continuar. – Serás muy feliz Esme – Me miró sería, obviamente disgustada con mis palabras, al igual que yo. Ese destino feliz sabíamos que no iba a existir sino era compartido por ambos. Tenía por sentado que jamás encontraría a una mujer como ella, pero también había tomado otra decisión: dejar aun lado mi estúpida soledad y comenzar a formar mi propio aquelarre. Era tiempo de encontrar compañía.

Su sonrisa me despistó y yo asentí. La tome entre brazos para poder sacarla de allí y llevarla nuevamente hacia su familia. Abrí la puerta sin dificultad y ahí se encontraba sus padres egocéntricos mirándonos con cierta desconfianza.

- Hola Padres – les saludó con amabilidad. La silla a ruedas ya se encontraba en su lugar, por lo que la ubique en ella y miré a su padre.

- Su hija está perfecta Señor Patt – le dije con seguridad, manteniendo mi postura profesional - El yeso podrá quitárselo dentro de 3 meses. Lamentablemente no estaré aquí para entonces – avisé, volviendo asentar pies en tierra – Pero no se preocupen, que habrá un nuevo médico para atenderla

- Gracias por su cortesía Doctor Cullen – me contestó su padre asintiendo con la cabeza – Vamos querida – se acercó a Esme y empujó la silla de rueda – Nos estaremos viendo Doctor Cullen.

Yo asentí e hice un gesto de cordial saludo con la mano. Mientras se alejaba, ella giro su cabeza y le sonreí con tristeza. Sus ojos brillaron por algunos segundos y me devolvió el gesto, despidiéndome con su mano. Yo asentí dejando salir de mis labios, tres palabras de despedida que decían mucho, pero a la vez nada en comparación a lo que sentía: "Adios mi querida Esme".


	6. Chapter 6: Parte 1

Capitulo 6: Parte 1

Esme Cullen

Año 1921

Quien dijo alguna vez que la vida era bella, que era única, que había que disfrutarla…solo se dejó llevar por las apariencias falsas de una realidad utópica. Imposible de lograr. ¿Por qué digo esto? Por el hecho de que simplemente nací para no vivir. La vida no es digna de mí, ni muchos menos la felicidad.

Es increíble como la vida se encarga de recompensarte pero a la vez de quitarte lo que más amas. Es increíble como todo tu mundo se derrumba ante tus pies y vos te quedas simplemente ahí parado sin poder hacer nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tanto dolor, de pasar horas llorando a oscuras, de pasar días enterrada en una humillación infinita, el cielo decidió o más bien "probó" con darme la oportunidad de ser madre. Una condición que para cualquier mujer significa lo más sagrado de su vida: engendrar un hijo. Al principio me sentí sumamente aliviada porque esto significaba el fin de la violencia matrimonial… pero que tan equivocada que estaba. Obviamente que mi marido se lleno de orgullo pero eso no quito el peso de su mano violenta.

Y por más que el niño era maravilloso, más que eso… era todo lo que tenía, su ambición alimentada por una sociedad podrida como la nuestra, no menguo sus hábitos.

Pobre de mi bebé, de mi pobre hijito…

Su carita, aun la recuerdo, era redondita y blanca con mejillas rosadas y una boquita del tamaño de una nuez. Su nariz apenas se veía en ella y sus ojos, oscuros, me miraban con asombro y admiración en el momento en que lo ubicaron entre mis brazos. Richard era su nombre. Richard Evenson. Oh si… era hermoso, el niño más lindo de toda América.

Pero, como remarqué antes, no nací para ser feliz y la agonía impactó sobre mí haciéndome estallar en mil pedazos, cuando su pequeña alma ascendió hacia los cielos…

La vida te quita lo que más amas y eso es algo que no podes evitar.

Mi pequeño ángel murió luego de un mes. Su alma prematura y llena de vida se fue, se me escapó, y me quedé con su cuerpo frío, duro y pequeño entre mis brazos, horas y horas, tratando de recuperarlo, cuando sabía perfectamente que jamás lo lograría.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué sentido tenía entonces existir si todo mi futuro estaba predestinado a la desgracia, al sufrimiento?

¿Para qué entonces seguir cuando sabía que me esperaba otra sesión de dolor a mano del desgraciado de mi marido?

Como era lógico, esa misma noche, el muy maldito arrebató sobre mí, pero esa fue la última vez que puso un dedo sobre mi cuerpo. Tomé mis maletas y me escape, corriendo desesperada, tomando el primer tren que saliera de la estación, sin importarme el destino.

Ya nada me importaba. Dentro de mí había un agujero negro, sin fin. Mi alma estaba quebrada en mil pedazos, mi cuerpo ya no respondía ante necesidades como el hambre. El brillo que antes había irradiado ya no lo tenía, y todo mi ser parecía ser un ente sin vida, como si lo moviera una maquina. Además, corazón ya no tenía… este se había ido rompiendo poco a poco a partir de que me case con ese cretino… O tal vez inclusive antes…

Si a grandes rasgos tengo que destacar algo positivo de esta inmundicia de existencia que tuve, fue que la suerte me apaño en mis gloriosos 16 años y conocí a un ser maravilloso, la persona más magnifica.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aún creo sentir su aroma floral a manzano en mi nariz, pero de manera muy tenue… cuando cierro por las noches mis ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, imagino su rostro celestial con lujo de detalle: sus cabellos rubios, revueltos, sus ojos extrañamente dorados, su sonrisa incandescente, su piel fría como el hielo pero suave como la seda… Su tacto sutil, sus suaves labios, su aliento fresco y su aroma embriagador…

Indudablemente, Carlisle Cullen había llenado durante un día mi alma de luz y felicidad. La única vez que me sentí plenamente feliz fue esas pocas horas que estuve con él…

Y por mucho tiempo, había sido la luz de la oscuridad de mi alma. Si no me rendí antes, fue por que resguardaba la esperanza de reencontrarme con él…

Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Ya mi corazón está muerto y no puede sentir más que dolor y desfallecimiento.

Ni pensar en su hermosura y calidez me hacen sentir un poco mejor.

Ya nada.

Lo único que percibo, porque mis sentidos externos hasta el momento funcionan, es como golpea fuertemente el viento sobre mi cara y hace danzar mis cabellos. Mis oídos captan el crujir de las piedras cuando el océano choca violentamente sus aguas sobre ellas y mis ojos observan el prometedor futuro.

Entonces, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo tiempo?

Tan solo tengo que dar un paso, un solo paso y todo habrá terminado.

¿No suena tan fácil? Una muerte segura, en estas condiciones es muy tentadora…

Sonreí amargadamente, regocijada porque el dolor iba a terminar.

Ni me molesté en mirar, cuando mis piernas automáticamente retrocedieron y se impulsaron en la rocosa tierra para dar el salto final en aquel acantilado, ni tampoco mire mientras sentía como mi cuerpo perdía peso y se deslizaba a gran velocidad en el aire, sabiendo su triste final.

Solo deje que el agua entrara en mis pulmones, que me quemaran y que la negrura infinita me sacara de aquel infierno.


	7. Capitulo 6: Parte 2

Capitulo 6: Parte 2

Carlisle Cullen

Año 1921

Era una noche hermosa. La luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo y las pocas nubes que la cubrían formaban un cuadro de otra época… mi hizo acordar a mis tiempos en Volterra.

Me hubiera gustado disfrutarla de más cerca, pero solo podía observarla desde la ventana del hospital.

Había podido conseguir un turno en la noche y solamente en la morgue. No me disgustaba para nada, ya que ya había trabajado con muertos y la noche era la mejor parte del día para ejercer mis tareas, mejor dicho, para poder ejercerlas, ya que si hubiera permitido trabajar en el día… más de uno se hubiera dado cuenta quien soy realmente.

Me senté y suspire mirando el reloj. Eran apenas la una de la madrugada. Me esperaba un noche larga y aburrida… los muertos eran muy silenciosos.

Tomé un libro de medicina general, lo he leído aproximadamente unas 20 veces, e inclusive puedo citar perfectamente algunas partes, pero su contenido exquisito me invita a hacerlo y como no hay mucho material a mano para leer, no tenía otra opción.

Iba por la tercera página apenas, cuando escuche con precisión, como se acercaba una camilla metálica y varias enfermeras y enfermeros mascullando la tragedia del cuerpo por debajo. Suspire y dejé el libro aun costado, preparado para recibir el cuerpo.

No tardaron en llegar, con caras serias y de luto. Yo solamente asentí y levante una mano para que se detuviesen

- Tranquilos, yo me hago cargo. ¿Tienen el permiso de autopsia? – pedí educadamente. Una de las enfermeras asintió y me entregó el papel torpemente, con las mejillas coloradas. Lo tomé, y leí el permiso pero además el pequeño detalle sobre la muerte del paciente: un suicidio. Según lo que se describía, el cuerpo, de sexo femenino se había caído desde un risco hacia el mar. Asentí tras terminar. – Bien, vayan tranquilos –sonreí como siempre y se retiraron sin más que decir, mientras me dejaban el cadáver al frente mió.

Nunca los muertos me dieron miedo, no había nada que temerles. Pero cuando me acerqué a la camilla para conducirla al centro de la sala, un sonido sordo y débil me sobresaltó, haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente.

Que yo supiera los muertos no podían emitir ningún tipo de sonido coronario luego de su fallecimiento, entonces… ¿Ese sonido era el de un corazón?

Entonces comprendí, y mis ojos se ensancharon rápidamente.

Sea quien sea, estaba vivo.

Débilmente vivo.

Me acerqué nuevamente, más alarmado y nuevamente algo en mí se sobresaltó… pero esta vez fue diferente. Tenía miedo de ver quien se encontraba detrás de ese velo, y todo por que un aroma extraño pero difusamente conocido tocó mis sentidos. Lo conocía… antes lo había sentido. Antes ese aroma había sido…

Toda una perdición para mí

- Oh… - susurré y entonces alcé mis manos hacia la sabana y con temor la corrí. Mi respiración innecesaria se cortó al ver el rostro que se ocultaba detrás del velo. Un rostro infinitamente familiar, cuyas curvas eran redondeadas y agradables, cuyas mejillas no rendían las memorias que tenía de ellas, y cuyos labios ahora eran de un mortífero color violeta. – No puede ser…

Claro. Como olvidarla. ¿Cómo fui tan tonto en no darme cuenta antes?

Ese cuerpo débil, moribundo, pálido y quebrado era nada más ni nada menos que el de la señorita que 10 atrás cautivo mi ser. Dueña de una sonrisa mágica, que hizo sentir en mi lo que nadie nunca antes logro. Ahora su rostro demacrado no reflejaba vida, y su débil corazón (cual latido antes adoré escuchar) dictaba sus últimos segundos.

- Esme… - susurré acariciando su opaco pelo - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Le miré con devoción y dolor, al no verla sonreír e irradiar esa felicidad que me hipnotizó.

Se estaba muriendo… e inevitablemente iba a morir.

A menos que…

La observé por algunos segundos, imaginándola como mi compañera…como mi esposa. Era un sueño que hacía tiempo vagaba por mi mente pero que creía imposible de cumplir. Y sin embargo… ahí estaba la fresca posibilidad de hacerlo realidad.

Recordé el calvario de Edward, mi nuevo compañero desde hace cuatro años, donde pasó tres días de infierno, de puro sufrimiento y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en mi rostro. No quería que ella pasara por eso… sin embargo… tenía un deseo infrenable de poseerla, de tenerla a mi lado, de amarla…

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la veía aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

No podía perder más tiempo, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos de su precaria existencia.

Tapé su cara y sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué la camilla de aquel lugar, actuando con naturalidad.

Varios enfermeros me vieron extrañados y yo respondí con sencillez

- La llevaré a otra sala para hacerle mejor la autopsia. Me falta luz ahí – dije señalando con la vista la morgue. Estos asintieron y continuaron con sus labores sin darle importancia al asunto que llevaba.

Así que aproveché y la introduje a la habitación que habían clausurado por su falta de mantenimiento y techos inseguros. Era perfecto, pues nadie se interesaba en ingresar en aquel lugar.

La recosté con cuidado sobre la cama. Su piel era cada vez más pálida y podía ver como el gélido aliento de la muerte tocaba sus mejillas.

- Te salvaré mi querida Esme… espero que algún día me perdones – le susurré en el oído, antes de deslizarme hacia su cuello.

La tomé de los hombros primero, y observé su cuello, escuchando con atención el débil flujo de su deliciosa sangre. Aquella que 10 años atrás tentó contra mis barreras, contra mi natural instinto, incitándome a perder cualquier cordura. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, y no me dejaba otra opción más que ceder a sus encantos.

Rocé primero mis labios por su suave piel: aun conservaba esa textura aterciopelada, pero mezclada con molestas partículas de arena y sal del mar.

Tuve temor, temor de no poder controlarme aunque sabía que desde siglos atrás estaba perfeccionándolo. Pero esta vez, todo era diferente: la sangre me invitaba a dejar mis pactos de "humano" atrás, y me invitaba a llevarme por los verdaderos instintos que rigen mi ser.

Introduje rápidamente mis dientes sobre la yugular, no haciéndose tardar el sentir de su sangre en mi boca.

Realmente era deliciosa, un perdición. Pero tras cerrar los ojos, lo ignoré, y dejé que mi veneno se abalanzara como torrente sobre sus venas.

Me separé de ella y la miré espantado.

Su expresión era inmutable, nada parecía perturbarla

¿Acaso… había muerto?

No. El sonido de su débil corazón me lo desmentía, pero aun su cuerpo y rostro no manifestaban expresiones de dolor y sufrimiento.

Me sentí aliviado ante eso: tal vez ella, por su inconciencia, no iba a sentir nada. Tal vez su mente le estaba bloqueando como defensa todas las llamaradas de dolor que seguro estaban ocupando cada partícula de su ser.

Pero también era preocupante que no demostrara nada… necesitaba alguna prueba de que el veneno estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Me senté a su lado y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Me limité a mirarla y rezar que todo saliera bien.

Fue cuando un repentino movimiento de labios me despertó y concentré mi atención en sus próximos movimientos: sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados pero de su boca no salía ningún tipo de sonido.

Entonces, el proceso había comenzado… pero aun su mente no podía manifestar con claridad los espasmos de dolor que ahora acuchillaba cada nervio.

No podía dejarla ahí por tres días, encerrada y sola.

Tenía que mantenerme a su lado, acompañarla, hacerle saber que yo me encontraba con ella, cuidándola, velando por su seguridad.

Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces: la tomé entre brazos, fuertemente, y salí disparado hacia la ventana, cayendo desde el primer piso, sin siquiera perder el equilibrio.

Agradecí que fuera de noche, y sobre todo, sea de un horario que no anda nadie, excepto por las almas solitarias.

Prácticamente volé entre los callejones y atajos que se me presentaban hasta llegar a mi casa, donde Edward, seguramente, sabía que había pasado: su mente entrometida no podía evitarlo.

- No soy entrometido – me recibió en la puerta antes que entrara a la fuerza con Esme entre brazos. Los ojos del muchacho, de un color borgoña oscuro y frío, tensó su mandíbula tras ver a la mujer y rugió por debajo – ¿Qué has hecho Carlisle? – me exclamó con voz irritada. Yo lo ignoré y entré directamente hacia mi habitación, dejando a la joven sobre mi cama.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – me gritó Edward desde el marco de la puerta. Giré para observarle, y su expresión se suavizó tras ver mi mirada, que no debió reflejar la acostumbrada amabilidad que poseía.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba muriendo! – exclamé nervioso. Mis ojos vagaban entre Esme y Edward, alternativamente.

- Dejarla morir, claro! – Me dijo con impaciencia, tratándose de algo muy obvio - ¿Qué derechos tienes de impedirle morir Carlisle?

Me quedé en silencio, mirando la mirada mientras comenzaba a notar los pequeños gemidos de sufrimiento de la joven. Cerré los ojos, ya que me era insoportable.

- Dime… - mascullo entre dientes Edward acercándose detrás de mi, sintiendo su gélido aliento - ¿Acaso se justifica hacerle esto por más que la desearas? Si la amabas tanto como tu mente lo refleja, ¿Por qué la incitaste al dolor?

Apreté mis dientes con furia. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Edward tenía razón.

Que egoísta soy.

No pensé en su bienestar, en su querer, en su poderío de decisión. Debí dejarla morir, hacerme la idea de que en esta existencia, los humanos mueren, por más que llegues a tener una afinidad fuerte con ellos y quieras hacerlos parte de tu existencia.

Había tomado sin derecho las riendas de su vida: ella había optado por morir, y yo… había manipulado tal decisión a razón mía, a beneficio mío, solo porque desde hace 10 años tenía la vaga esperanza de volverla a ver, de poder verle su sonrisa y mirada apasionada… y porque deseaba poseerla junto a mi lado.

Por que desde aquel momento que la conocí, sabía que ella era para mí, que me pertenecía, y que yo le pertenecía a ella…

Por qué desde ese momento, inconcientemente, quería transformarla, tuviera o no la opción de elegir, quería tenerla para mi siempre a mi lado…

Por un capricho estupido ahora ella estaba padeciendo una de sus peores pesadillas…

- tienes razón… - susurré totalmente dolido – he sido egoísta, no he pensado en su decisión. Ella optó por morir, y yo… - miré mis manos y cerré los puños con fuerza.

Sentí la presencia de Edward, pero él no comentó nada, ya que todo lo había visto en mi mente.

- Lo hecho, hecho está Carlisle. Cuando despierte de esto, podremos ver que hacer. Qué es lo que ella quiere hacer – dijo con brusquedad mirando la figura dolida de Esme – Realmente la está pasando mal…

Tras decir eso, se retiró de la habitación. Dejándome solo con mis penurias.

Me acerqué a ella y me recosté a su lado, tomando sus manos.

- Cuanto lo siento Esme… - susurré besando su mano con cuidado – cuanto lo siento…

Me quede sobre su hombro, mientras escuchaba el latido acelerado de su corazón y los gemidos, cada vez más sonoro, de su calvario.

Solo rogaba que estos días pasaran rápido. Solo esperaba verla abrir sus ojos y su sonrisa, aunque sabía… que nada de eso iba a ver, más que hambre y furia.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

Esme Cullen

Son en estos momentos, en los que uno se queda pensando y dice: ¿Hice realmente algo bien en esta vida?

"Claro que si!" Hubiera respondido una voz desde la inconciencia para tranquilizar tus traumantes dudas, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando esa conciencia ya no te responde? Y en cambio, en vez de recibir esa esperada tranquilidad y paz que tu inconciente te hace creer toda la vida, recibís uno de tus peores calvarios…

Había sido una pecadora. Y de las peores.

Algo había hecho, porque no comprendía como podía ser que sintiera tanto dolor…tanto sufrir, si justamente, había buscado la muerte para alejarme de mis fantasmas, de mis penares, y ahora se hacían notar sobre mi, como nunca.

La sensación era espantosa.

Estar en el infierno era espantoso.

Cada fibra de tu ser estaba siendo consumido por una interminable llamarada de fuego abrasador. Prácticamente no sabías si a estas alturas respirabas o tu mecanismo biológico se las estaba ingeniando para guardar oxigeno.

Gritaba

Gritaba a más no poder

Quería salir de ahí, desaparecer, que todo esto se fuera, se alejara de mí.

La muerte no me recibió como yo esperaba

Creí que esto iba a ser distinto, que iba a reencontrarme con mi hijo, que iba a encontrar por fin la paz que tanto había añorado desde niña.

Y solo siento el calor mortal de un abrazo que sabes que no te va a soltar hasta consumirte.

No lo aguantaba más.

Ya no…

Ahora sentía como me quemaba donde lógicamente se encontraría mi pecho. Exactamente en mi corazón, para especificar.

Pero no podía ver nada, todo era de un rojo intenso, con manchas amarillas, y negras. No podía discriminar formas, luces, sombras, curvas… nada.

Ni siquiera tenía la certeza como me veía. Mi mente imaginó un cuerpo chamuscado, pero sabía que el cuerpo ya no era parte de mi alma… ahora un alma en llamas.

El fuego se seguía extendiendo con más fuerza hacia mis inteligibles partes inferiores: piernas. Pero también se hacía notar sobre mis brazos, y cabeza. Cada vez era peor.

¿Cuándo termina?

Si es que esto tiene un fin…

Quise llorar, pero el fuego evaporó mis lágrimas

Quise gritar, pero el fuego ahogó mi garganta

Quise patalear, pero el fuego me ató con sus cadenas rojas.

Nada me indicaba que esto iba a finalizar. Cada vez se volvía más agobiante y realmente deseaba morir, e irónicamente ya lo estaba…

¿Qué podía hacer, si de nada servia hiciera lo que hiciera?

Entonces…

¿Esperaría?

¿No lo había estado haciendo desde el primer momento que sentí el infierno?

¿Y esperar qué Esme? ¿Qué un ángel del cielo viniera a rescatarte?

Estúpida

Tenía que aceptar mi castigo y soportarlo con dignidad.

Pero cuando acepte mi realidad, me sobresaltó la manera con que la sensación se fue disipando en mis extremidades inferiores. Sentí un gran alivio, aunque aun el núcleo de todo aquel martirio se encontraba en mi pecho y corazón. Mis brazos y hombros se volvieron poco sensibles al dolor… tal vez por fin, me estaba consumiendo por completo y mi alma iba a desaparecer.

Gran parte de mi ser se estaba evaporando, porque el dolor en ellas no estaba.

Mi esperanza no había sido en vano, y el infierno estaba cediendo ante mi pobre existencia incorpórea.

Pero jamás imagine comenzar a sentir una brisa fría, precisamente en donde estaría mi mano derecha. Tampoco imagine comenzar a oír.

Creí que había perdido esa capacidad…

Los sonidos eran difusos, no podía precisarlos. Parecían borrosos, como cuando vas en auto y pierdes capacidad de frecuencia. Tal vez, algunos murmullos, cuya voz, porque era una sola voz, era masculina.

Y aun insistía esa brisa fría sobre mi mano.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía ver nada, ahora el rojo era menos intenso y lo estaba sustituyendo un negro abrumador. Pero mis oídos parecían estar despertándose de un largo sueño, a medida que sentía como el fuego del pecho iba desapareciendo, concentrándose de todas maneras, insistente en mi corazón.

Si. Era una voz masculina. No podría decir con seguridad que era lo que murmuraba. Pero me era familiar.

Mucho antes la he oído; y una sensación de añoranza baño mi persona.

Deseaba oírla mejor, oír más de ella. Pero el molesto ardor opacaba mi capricho.

Acaso… dijo ¿tiempo? O… ¿momento? No comprendí bien, algo de eso estaba diciendo.

¿Dónde la había escuchado?

Era masculina, grave, pero armoniosa. Parecía notas musicales puras, como si fuera de un coro glorioso. También era suave, y su eco dejaba sensaciones dulces.

Me tranquilizaba. Me daba fuerzas. Me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Y cada segundo que pasaba, ansiaba más de ella, aferrándome a sus sonidos como si fuera mi salvación.

Despertará…

Si. Eso lo había escuchado clarito, y ahora dicha voz me remordía la cabeza. ¿Dónde…?

Era como el canto de un ser celestial, porque su timbre era totalmente distinto al de cualquier hombre que conocí en mi vida mundana… excepto por la de…

Carlisle Cullen

Mi mente me decía que era ilógicamente imposible.

Mi corazón, sufrido, me decía que dicha voz era de él.

Sea como sea, ignorando mente y corazón, no pude evitar sentirme feliz dentro de todo ese abismo. Inclusive el dolor me pareció menor, ante la nueva adrenalina que circulaba por mí ser.

Si, era su voz. Su inmutable y perfecta voz.

¿Cómo pude olvidarla?

Si es imposible de hacerlo.

Anhelaba más de ella, y ansiaba el abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su perfecta figura.

En cualquier momento…

¡Otra vez! Ahí estaba, como sensibles vibraciones que agradan hasta el alma más mortificada.

Entonces, esta vez, si sentí como alguien tomaba con fuerza mi mano. El tacto ahora no me era tan frío como antes, al contrario, su temperatura era muy agradable.

A partir de este momento, todo mi mundo sufrió un giro de 360º: el dolor se extinguió, mi mente retomó el control de mi cuerpo, manifestando algunos impulsos para verificar que todo estuviese en su respectivo lugar, mi olfato percibía una fragancia fuerte, dulce, embriagadora y mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, cegándose por un débil reflejo blanco y dorado.

¿Esme?

Ni siquiera me reparé en preguntarme donde me encontraba, sino que gire mi cabeza directamente hacia la fuente de aquella voz mágica. Y mis ojos colapsaron con la criatura más maravillosa: estaba en el cielo por fin.

Carlisle no había cambiado nada. Al contrario… extrañamente seguía manteniendo su imagen madura, pero no la de un hombre mayor, sino, la de un joven entrando a la adultez. No había envejecido… Su pelo dorado seguía brillante y para mi asombro, podía ver con precisión cada hebra de sus cabellos y el resplandor que emanaban. Pero sus ojos… o… no recordaban que fueran tan dorados y maravillosos. Al contrario, me empecé a dar cuenta que mis memorias pasadas eran borrosas y difusas: producto de una vida innecesaria, pensé.

¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con cuidado, y me dio la impresión que tenía temor. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que él amaba mi sonrisa: me lo había dicho un tiempo atrás.

- Claro que si, ¿por qué…? – A menos que el encontrarse bien no se refiriera a la molesta sed que quemaba mi garganta, por lo demás, me encontraba fuerte y perfecta – Tengo sed – dije con sinceridad y Carlisle me miró asombrado. Yo le devolví la mirada sin comprender, y mis pensamientos, ahora más ligeros y hábiles, me dieron a entender que algo no andaba bien.

Esta vez si me reparé en observar mí alrededor.

Me daba miedo, porque todo lo veía con mucha precisión y nunca había gozado de tan buena vista.

La habitación era de un blanco pastel con tonalidades grises, el ambiente emanaba un fuerte aroma dulce de flores de manzano como las que tenía en mi jardín de niña, pero también había notas de miel, arena mojada, azucenas y un sin fin de colores. Podía ver las partículas diminutas de polvo ante mí, como se desplazaban como fantasmas por el aire. También reparé a donde me posesionaba yo: era una cama matrimonial enorme, con sabanas haciendo juego al cuarto. Una puerta de caoba indicaba la salida y a mi izquierda, una ventana gigante estaba cerrada, impidiendo que los rayos del sol pudiesen entrar: aunque eso no significaba que alguno se infiltraran persistente por las rajaduras de la madera.

Definitivamente esto no era el cielo.

Y si no era el cielo… ¿Dónde estaba?

Miré mis manos en menos de un segundo, reparando que la rapidez me era un tributo sin igual: estaban blancas, pálidas, pero mi piel era tan suave, que me hizo recordar las sedas que solía utilizar mi madre en sus vaporosos vestidos de gala. Pero también era fría…como la de Carlisle.

Le miré con cierta desesperación, viendo si podía encontrar respuestas en sus ojos. Pero el me reflejaba la misma ansiedad y tomó mis manos con cariño, haciendo sentir en mi sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida anterior.

- Esme… sé que esto asusta un poco… pero debes escucharme – me rogó con voz suave e irresistible. Yo asentí tensamente, porque no podía ponerme como caprichosa y renegada ante lo que se me presentaba. Así que me senté mejor y lo observé esperando la explicación.

- Primero, quiero confesarte quien soy realmente – sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que no pude describir en ese instante – Mi piel pálida, fría y blanca, más mi belleza exterior y mis ojos ámbar, son todas características de una persona que no es normal, o mejor dicho no es mortal… - hizo una pequeña pausa – Yo soy una criatura oscura, maldita… inmortal… soy un vampiro – abrí la boca para comentar no se qué, porque no podía decir nada y le miré asombrada. Era verdad: su belleza era algo irreal para un mundo mortal y humano. Y el hecho de notar que no había envejecido, me permitía a mí llegar a mis propias conclusiones: definitivamente no era humano, ni tampoco mortal. En eso estábamos de acuerdo. ¿Pero un vampiro? ¿Un ser bebedor de sangre humana? No podía asimilar esa imagen con el ser perfecto que tenía a mi lado.

- Pero… ¿bebés sangre entonces? – era una pregunta obvia y estupida. Pero necesitaba que me la respondiera.

- Si, pero no del tipo de sangre que piensas – me atajó esta vez más serio y algo relajado – Llevo un tipo de vida diferente al resto de los vampiros, más bien, me podría definir como vegetariano – ante su chiste, sonrió de costado, generando en mí, millones de mariposas – Solo bebo sangre de animales, y no de humano. Hace siglos llevo perfeccionando mi autocontrol. No es lo mejor, ni tampoco nos satisface por completo, pero por lo menos no nos hace ver como unos monstruos… bueno casi – explicó y me quedé helada ante su explicación.

De algo estaba segura y era que no era el único, porque él mismo había utilizado el plural. Ni tampoco estaba totalmente solo, porque había mencionado un "nos" en su explicación. Había más. Y… ¿dijo siglos?

- ¿Hay otros como tu, cierto? – quise saber y él me miró algo sombrío.

- Si, a eso quería llegar… - susurró de manera tan baja, que muchos no habrían podido oírlo, pero yo lo hice. – Verás Esme, es verdad, no estoy solo. Edward me acompaña desde hace cuatro años. Yo… lo transformé porque estaba muriendo y desde ahí, nos convertimos en familia… - me miró y yo le respondí. Había utilizado la palabra "transforme", lo que me indicaba que ese joven había sido mortal y ahora era un vampiro como él. Pero aun seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver todo esto conmigo… a menos que…

- ¿Me convertiste cierto? – le pregunté sorprendiéndolo. Carlisle me miró afanoso y algo irritado, como molesto y asintió. Me quedé helada y no sabía que decir o pensar. ¿Era una vampira?

- Verás… cuando llegaste a la morgue, aun estabas viva. No pude evitar… hacerlo. Perdóname – continuó, pero su voz se notó terriblemente angustiada y rabiosa. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo hecho, pero yo no sentía eso.

En realidad, no sentía nada.

Me quedé mirando fijo mis manos, viendo como el polvo se depositaba sobre ellas como copos de nieve. A la vez, mi mente trataba de asimilar todo lo dicho: recordaba borrosamente mi caída al mar, la razón por la cual lo hice, pero ahora todo eso se veía tan lejano… como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño. Como si la muerte de mi hijo hubiera sido una pesadilla, toda mi vida convertida en una. También recuerdo, pero con mayor frescura, los momentos en el infierno, ese fuego mortal y doloroso…

Todo esto quería decir que no había muerto en dicha caída. Carlisle me había salvado transformándome en vampiro… ¿y qué fue entonces ese calvario? ¿Algo parte del proceso de transformación?

.- Yo… sufrí mucho – murmuré sin elevar la vista mientras sentía como el apuesto hombre me observaba – no solo en mi vida en sí… o mi antigua vida, no se como decirle. Sino que… creí que iba a desaparecer carbonizada – confesé y lo miré. Él asintió comprendiendo lo que decía y más desazón me dio por saber que pensaba.

- Verás Esme, el proceso de transformación consta de tres días infernales, en los que crees morir nuevamente – ironizó – Sientes que te quemas por todas partes y es por el veneno que deposite en tus venas. Soy el responsable de tu sufrimiento y debo pedirte disculpas. Aunque se que… - calló en ese momento bajando la mirada de forma penosa – Debía aceptar su decisión! Pero fui egoísta y manipulador! Por que la deseaba junto a mi lado – esta vez si me miró y su rostro hermoso estaba corrompido por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento – Por que no pude olvidarme de usted, por que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez hace 10 años, sentí que te pertenecía y que vos… eras mía. Pero me dejé llevar por las emociones y no pensé en usted. ¡Cuanto lo lamento! ¡Tiene derecho a odiarme! ¡Hágalo! Me merezco eso y mucho más… - no quise seguir escuchando más sus penas, así que deposite un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

Lógicamente debería esta odiándolo. Aborreciéndolo por lo que me hizo. Por dejarme seguir existiendo con esta pena en el alma que jamás se curará. Pero no era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza ni mucho menos era lo que sentía.

Tanto mi mente como ni insonoro corazón me decían que había sido una buena decisión. Le miré con ternura, por que si había algo de cierto en todo esto, era que yo tampoco me había olvidado de él en todo este tiempo. Inclusive, mantuve esperanzas de volver a encontrármelo, aun que claro… no en este contexto.

Aun generaba en mí un sin fin de sensaciones que no podía describir claramente. Mi ser parecía estar lleno de impulsos eléctricos cuando su piel rozaba la mía y las mariposas aun revoloteaban por todo mi abdomen.

Seguía amándolo. Y ese sentimiento opacaba todo el resto.

¿Qué me importaba si me había convertido en una criatura mitológica, cuando en realidad importa que esté siempre a su lado? ¿Qué me importa el que me hubiera salvado, si ahora lo agradezco por qué se que no me separaré de él nunca más?

- No digas eso por favor… - le susurre cerrando los ojos por primera vez y pude sentir su aliento fresco y delicioso – No te arrepientas de lo hecho porque no me interesa quien soy, o que criatura soy. Lo único que sé, es que siempre deseé estar a tu lado, pero las circunstancias de la vida me llevaron a perder dichas esperanzas… Pero ahora, me has dado la solución. Me has brindado el don de poder amarte cada día más, de poder verte todo el tiempo y disfrutarte. Es verdad que no has respetado mi decisión de muerte, pero te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. – tomé sus manos con cariño y las acaricie. Carlisle no salía de su estupefacción y sus ojos brillaban – No me importa ser un monstruo, no me importa iniciar una vida nueva, si no es a tu lado mi querido Carlisle. Tú le brindas todo el sentido a esto. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Le miré llena de emoción y amor. Mi cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar por lo que sentía y a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo. Él me dedicó esas sonrisas suyas y únicas, protagonistas de mis sueños de noche. Levantó una mano y acarició mi rostro con delicadeza, no pudiendo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

- Eres tan bondadosa Esme y comprensiva… - me susurró, pero aun se notaba preocupado y consternado – Será difícil… aprenderás a aborrecerme, ya verás – continuó denigrándose. Yo rodee los ojos exasperada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Podré soportarlo – le dije simplemente, antes que me acercara peligrosamente a sus labios. Primero, con un dedo, los delinee como aquella vez. Mi memoria en ese aspecto era mejor, porque recordaba perfectamente cada trazo de dicha piel. ¿Habrá quedado también en mi registro su beso? Había que comprobarlo.

Rocé mis labios sobre los suyos, lentamente, cerrando los ojos, mientras mis manos tomaban su rostro con cariño. El beso era apenas tímido y cuidadoso, por que él prefería que fuese así. Pero yo quería realmente sentirlo en mi

boca. Así que entre abrí mis comisuras para morder con cuidado sus labios a medida que él se daba cuenta de mis intenciones.

No pude evitar sonreír entre besos, al ver que él me correspondía de la misma manera, fundiéndonos en un apasionado y necesitado beso. Es como si hubiéramos esperado toda la vida este momento.

Entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que se acercara bruscamente más a mi cuerpo. El chistó gracioso ante lo que hice, pero no rompió lo que empezamos.

No recordaba haber sentido tanta felicidad, inclusive más de la que sentí cuando lo bese por primera vez, ya hace mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de lo afortunada que fui. Me di cuenta de que realmente valía la pena y esta era otra oportunidad, (la única), para empezar de nuevo y para siempre.

Ya tendría que afrontar más problemas, como por ejemplo, la insistente sed y no necesariamente de agua. Pero ahora, entre los brazos del hombre de mis sueños, dicha necesidad era algo menor a lo que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo por cada caricia suya y beso suyo.

Solo quería que este momento durara para siempre…

Y al fin de cuentas… aun que no estuviera en el cielo propiamente dicho, había encontrado el mío en la tierra.

Junto a mi hombre

No junto a un vampiro

Si no, que junto al amor de mi vida.


	9. Capitulo 8

_Hola a todos! _

_Lo sé. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Creo que un año... T.T Quiero pedir disculpas por eso. El tema es que el año pasado empece la facultad (universidad) y una carrera como Arquitectura tiene mucha exigencia en tiempo, por lo que comprenderan por que no pude continuar con esta historia. Sin embargo, aca vuelvo nuevamente para regalarles otro capitulo._

_Quiero decirles que este es el ante ultimo capitulo de la historia. El proximo desarrollara lo que este anticipa y un poco más ^^ Pero creo que la historia ya no dá para estirarla más._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la siguieron y me apoyaron desde los rvws!! :) Como saben, es muy importante para todo escritor saber que opinan de la historia._

_Disfrutenlo! Y nos estamos viendo pronto!_

_Aclaro, ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoría. Corresponde a la creadora de la Saga Crepúsculo: Stephenie Meyer._

_Lore_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 8:_**

**_Esme Cullen_**

Es increíble como después de seis meses de lo ocurrido, todo lo que me rodea me siga sorprendiendo. El polvo. La luz… La piel de mí amado… Debo admitir que al principio fue bastante duro, y aun lo sigue siendo un poco. Sin embargo, la compañía incondicional de mi Carlisle hace que todo me resulte totalmente sencillo y menos escalofriante.

Recuerdo perfectamente mis primeras presas, las cuales disfrute muchísimo, pues la sed ya me era insoportable. Inclusive, me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta que el ver sangre derramarse como torrentes no me era para nada desagradable. Eso fue al día siguiente de mi transformación.

Tras una presentación cordial con Edward, digamos, el primer miembro del clan, Carlisle me llevó hacia las áreas boscosas pero incómodamente pequeñas, por lo que el perímetro de casa era muy reducido y teníamos que tener especial cuidado en no toparnos con humanos. En realidad, era yo quien tenía que tener cuidado. Carlisle me comentó sobre su perfeccionamiento en no alimentarse de sangre humana y como había podido sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo a base de sangre animal. Me pareció una postura muy honesta y bondadosa de su parte, y no dude en apoyarlo y hacerle entender que haría el mayor esfuerzo por seguir su ejemplo.

En aquellas tierras reducidas, habitaban pequeños pumas. Carlisle me mostró primero como hacerlo y yo, obviando la sed (aun si poder creerlo como lo hice) lo observé embelezada: sus movimientos, rápidos, seguros, eran con tal delicadeza, que daba la impresión que estaba ejecutando algún tipo de Ballet romántico. Sus manos, fuertes, tomaron al animal, cuyos aullidos agonizantes de dolor se fueron apagando a medida que los dientes de mi Carlisle se apoyaron delicadamente sobre la vena yugular y succionaron con placer la tibia sangre.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto en todo? Ya en ese momento, la sed había tomado las riendas de mi mente y la ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca. Entonces, me tendió una mano, invitándome a su banquete, él cual acepte gustosa.

Jamás olvidaré nuestra primera caza, juntos.

Ahora, tras haber pasado meses, la he perfeccionado, aun que mis ojos se mantienen en su color borgoña. Ese es otro de los puntos en cuales no dejo de sorprenderme: mi irreal belleza. Nunca fui una joven donde lo físico fuera mi fuerte. Principalmente fui de tener curvas más bien redondeadas y mi cabello no era para nada excepcional. Pero ahora, mi piel era tan suave como la de Carlisle, y todos mis músculos se volvieron tenaces y fuertes. Mi amado me comento que cuando uno es neófito llega a ser realmente fuerte, más que un vampiro experimentado. Sin embargo, yo no le sentía tanta diferencia. Otra cosa era mi espectacular visión: podía ver cada minúsculo polvillo que había en el aire y la rapidez también me generaba mucho placer.

Después de todo… no era tan malo ser un vampiro.

Más cuando tienes a tu lado la persona a quien más ama.

En estos seis meses que transcurrieron, he conocido a Carlisle Cullen como nunca antes imagine hacerlo. Más cuando tienes a tu disposición horas y horas para hablar, compartir cualquier cosa… ¿Cómente que los vampiros no duermen? Otro punto que me genera sorpresa.

Carlisle es simplemente… único. Un ser, que a veces pienso que no puede permanecer a este mundo tan corrompido… no. Es un ser excepcional, bello en todo sus sentidos. Amable, cordial y siempre paciente. Lo más hermoso de esto, es que me sigue generando las mismas sensaciones que cuando lo conocí por primera vez hace ya bastante tiempo. Inclusive, esas sensaciones se han incrementado. Lo siento con mayor intensidad. Y con estos nuevos ojos, es como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez. Está claro que jamás con mis ojos de humana podría haber detallado tanto su rostro… cuan angelical era realmente.

Con respecto a nuestra relación… nos estamos "conociendo". Lo digo así por que para mí es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Como ser respetuoso, me permite tener mi espacio, mi propia habitación, mientras él tiene su alcoba al frente. Disfrutamos de nuestros momentos, aun que tratamos de hacerlo cuando Edward no se encuentra muy cerca, ya que su condición de lector de mentes, a veces es algo vergonzosa.

Todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a creer, no mejor dicho, a confirmar, que siempre se ha tratado de él. Siempre ha sido él. En mis sueños… en mis pensamientos. Jamás dejé de pensar en esa persona bondadosa que me atendió cuando apenas tenía 16 años. Jamás lo deje de amar.

Lo amo demasiado. Tal vez de una manera ya irracional, obsesiva. Y me aferro a ese amor lo más que puedo… por que es lo único que me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda entre tantos…cambios y dolor…ya que aun mi mente me dicta las antiguas memorias humanas, aquellas que ojala se hubieran quemado cuando creí estar en el infierno…

En fin…

Apoyé delicadamente mi mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana de mi habitación y miré aburrida el exterior. Observé como un par de ardillas jugueteaban y como sus correteos generaban un sonido agradable contra las hojas secas del suelo. Aquel día no lo había visto desde que se fue a trabajar. Y eso me ponía un poco ansioso y pendiente del tiempo, lo cual… pasaba más lento, por supuesto.

Tampoco quería interrumpir a Edward para molestarlo con mis tontas charlas. El muchacho se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, leyendo. Es un buen chico. Le he tomado mucho cariño y lo considero como un hijo. Me gusta creer que somos una familia. Carlisle, el bondadoso padre, Edward, el hijo prodigio y Esme… ¿la madre?

¿Sólo la madre? – me sobresalté un poco al escuchar su voz provenir de mis espaldas. Tan absorta en mis pensamientos había estado que no me percate de su llegada. Edward se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos borgoñas oscuros y su sonrisa misteriosa – Lamento asustarte Esme…

- Oh, no Edward, no es ninguna molestia – le dije con una sonrisa más relajada. Aun que Edward era un buen muchacho, aun me ponía tensa con su habilidad de leer la mente – Pasa por favor – le dije con calidez y él avanzó con gesto más tenso y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones.

- Esme, se que lo hemos hablado antes, pero si prefieres que yo me vaya por un tiempo… - no permití al joven seguir hablando, así que elevé una mano en señal de silencio.

- Tranquilo Edward. Solo concédeme un poco más de tiempo hasta que mi mente termine de procesar todo esto… - le dije mientras me sentaba al frente suyo, aun que hubiera estado perfectamente de pie - Tu más que nadie tienes que estar aquí. Al igual que vos en tu momento, imagínate que no es fácil todo esto…

- Lo sé – contestó el muchacho más relajado y me sonrió con cierta ironía implícita en su gesto – Quien lo hubiera dicho… o predicho, que nuestras vidas cambiarían tan drásticamente – por un momento sus ojos me observaron - ¿no estás molesta realmente con Carlisle por la dedición que tomó por nosotros?

Aquello me había tomado de sorpresa, pero aun así me mantuve en calma.

- Edward, creo que mi mente te lo hace saber clarito – lo miré y tras una sonrisa le hice recordar lo cuanto que amaba a aquel hombre – Realmente mi vida como humana no tenía sentido… Una miserable. No te voy a negar que al principio de todo, hubiera preferido seguir con esa miseria, pero ahora… siento que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – algo en el joven cambió. Su expresión se volvió irritante, como si aquellas palabras no tendrían que haber sido mencionadas – Carlisle me comentó tu caso. Creo que él también nos necesitaba Edward…

- Aun así, no tenía derecho… - masculló molesto, desviando la mirada – Era esto o morir. Y te juro que hubiera preferido morir.

Le miré por un segundo. Hasta el momento no me había percatado el gran dolor que él llevaba en su interior. Tal vez la frustración de viejos deseos. O el hecho que todavía no puede hallarse en esta nueva identidad, naturaleza. Cual quiera que fuese la causa, Edward sufría. Y me di cuenta que él ya me estaba observando nuevamente con sus ojos implacables…

- A nadie le interesa de todas formas… - me contestó bruscamente y amago con levantarse pero yo me adelante, siendo más rápida y tomé con calidez sus manos. No sabía que decirle, como calmar ese dolor… solo sabía que quería abrazarlo, hacerle entender que yo estaba con él para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Por lo que entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su espalda armada.

- A mi me interesa muchísimo y a Carlisle también. Él quiere lo mejor para ti… pero entiende que como a nosotros, para él esto también es nuevo y todavía no sabe bien como actuar. Ten paciencia Edward… - me separé de él y tomé sus manos para mirarlo con cariño – Las cosas para algo suceden. Yo pienso… que todo esto tiene a su debido tiempo, un sentido. No pierdas las esperanzas.

Ensanché mis labios para darle una sonrisa cálida que el me correspondió con tan solo una sombra de lo que podría haber sido una mueca. Titubeo pero al final, contestó.

- Gracias Esme…- me soltó y caminó hacia la salida pero antes de irse se volteó hacia mi, no muy seguro – Emm… hay algo que Carlisle quiere preguntarte, no te preocupes si actúa algo raro contigo.

Le miré sorprendida. ¿Qué será aquello que tan traumado tiene a mi Carlisle?

* * *

Esperé sentada sobre el sillón de mi habitación. Estaba ¿nerviosa? Y no sabía bien la razón. Sin embargo, mi mente tenía ya una lista de especulaciones con respecto a lo que Carlisle quería preguntarme: tal vez era una pregunta tonta como "¿Quieres que vayamos de viaje?" o "Esme… ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

En definitiva, mis ansiedades iban a ser colmadas pronto, por que percibí su aroma a tres quilómetros de aquí. Perfecto. No faltaba tanto.

¿Quieres quedarte tranquila? No es nada para asustarse o por ahí si… - me dijo Edward entre risas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Refunfuñe por lo bajo, por el hecho que él ya sabía que era. Y si había algo que me molestaba eran los secretos. – Créeme, le costará preguntártelo…

¿Tan complicado era el tema?

- Buenas noches Edward – le escuché saludar desde la entrada a su hijo adoptivo, cuyos pasos ya se habían alejado hace un par de segundos del pasillo. No quise prestar atención a lo que conversaban, pues mis nervios tampoco me dejaban concentrarme demasiado.

Si mi corazón latiese, estaría desbocado. Retorcí los dedos de mi mano y me levanté del sillón, comenzando a caminar impaciente por la habitación. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto…?

- Buenas Noches Esme – oh, por fin. Ahí estaba. Su perfecta imagen de medico sensual y sus cabellos dorados desprolijos por el viento. Llevaba el uniforme desabotonado dejando entrever una exquisita camisa color azul claro y sus pantalones oscuros. Definitivamente era el hombre más guapo y a quién más deseaba.

- Carlisle! – exclamé emocionada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abalancé sobre sus labios, besándolo con pasión, mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos. Pero tras unas risitas furtivas por parte de Edward, me separé y lo miré avergonzada. – Lo lamento… ¿cómo ha estado el día?

- Atareado, pero bien por suerte – me dijo y capte al instante por que Edward me había dicho que no me preocupara si actuaba extraño. Al momento de su contestación, no me miró y aludió mis ojos. Observé lo más tranquila posible como dejaba el uniforme aun costado y su maletín, para luego sentarme y aparentar equilibrio.

- Me alegro cariño – le dije con ternura para relajarlo un poco y relajarme también yo. No quería parecer una desesperada, no sería de buena educación exigir la pregunta. Entrelace mis dedos, sin siquiera darme cuenta en el movimiento, y clave mis ojos en él.

Carlisle dudo en mirarme y luego desvió sus ojos dorados hacia la puerta. En ese momento pareció relajarse un poco y se arrodilló a mi lado.

¿Y como estuvo tu día? Lamento que te deje tanto tiempo sola… - acarició mi cabello y el tacto me pareció totalmente cálido. Suspire y le sonreí.

- La he pasado muy bien. No te preocupes con mi, entiendo tus obligaciones y no me molesta… además, he estado pensando algunas refacciones para esta casa – eso era cierto. El hecho que sea ahora una vampiro no significa que haya dejado aun lado mi hobbie por remodelar las cosas. Carlisle ya era conocedor de esto: se lo conté la primera vez que nos vimos.

- Eso no será necesario mi querida Esme… - me contestó sonriendo de costado. Me pregunté por qué no sería necesario, sin embargo, la pregunta en mi cabeza fue acallada por su voz de terciopelo – Cariño… quisiera hacerte una pregunta… - su voz apenas sonó como un susurro. Agradecí tener la audición tan aguda, sino hubiese sido imposible escucharlo.

- Pregúntame… - para sorpresa mía, mi voz también sonó como un campanilleo suave. Nuevamente el manojo de nervios se abrió a flor de piel sobre mí. Los ojos de Carlisle todavía no me miraban, y de sus labios se escapan furtivos suspiros de ansiedad. En un acto de reflejo por no aguantar más, le tomé las manos y lo miré - ¿Carlisle?

Esme, querida… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su pregunta. No me llegó a sorprender, por que era justamente la pregunta que había esperado todo este tiempo y que mi mente no se animaba a formular. Estallé en risas y me levanté abrazando fuertemente a Carlisle, cuyo estado parecía estar en shock.

- Si! Si! Claro que si! – lo besé una y otra vez, mil veces en menos de un minuto – Quiero casarme contigo…

Entonces pude ver como sus ojos, maravillosamente de un oro líquido, brillaban a más no poder. Como si se hubiesen formado lágrimas en ellos, aun que era claro que no podía llorar. Su sonrisa fue la más hermosa que vi. en mi vida, y su rostro brilló. Jamás había visto una expresión de felicidad tan genuina como la que este hombre me estaba regalando. Y francamente, no pude evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

De manera solemne nos tomamos las manos y juntamos nuestras frentes, para disfrutar del momento y sentirnos el uno con el otro. Era una conexión única, un torrente de sensaciones, una carga eléctrica que nos embriagaba a los dos.

- Te amo… - aquellas palabras salieron de sus hermosos labios como poesía y se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Suspire, totalmente emocionada, pero sin poder obviamente, expresarla en llanto. Por lo que me acerque y saboree como nunca antes su boca. Acaricie su cara y recorrí con mi mano derecha su musculosa espalda.

- Yo también te amo… más que nada en este mundo – le dije totalmente convencida de lo que sentía y de la decisión que había tomado.

- Puaj! Realmente son empalagosos… - la voz monótona de Edward se escuchó desde la puerta. ¿En que momento había llegado? Para responder mi pregunta, rodó los ojos escéptico – Felicitaciones – dijo con una forzada sonrisa, acercándose a nosotros para saludarnos.

Lo abracé con fuerza y le agradecí sus felicitaciones. Mientras que con Carlisle, solamente se limitó a estrecharle su mano, en un gesto respetuoso.

No pude evitar reírme por debajo ante la escena. Sabía que Carlisle hubiera preferido que lo abrace, pero entendí también las limitaciones de Edward.

Tal vez pueda ser que nuestra pequeña familia tenga sus defectos, sus secretos pero en definitiva yo la siento así. Una familia. Aquella que siempre soñé y nunca llegue a concretar. Con el hombre de mi vida, con un hijo…

Como me dijo Edward esa tarde, quien hubiese predicho que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar tan drásticamente…


End file.
